


Missing: A Committed Mystery

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Committed Mystery Series [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fun, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: One superstar author.Too much fame.Too Many Secrets.Robert Sugden-Dingle and his husband and business partner, Aaron Sugden-Dingle are back in a new Committed Mystery.  Tracy Metcalfe, a new author of a book giving her more fame than she could handle, hires the pair to investigate which fan is taking things too far.  After Tracy goes missing, Robert and Aaron end up in the world of online fandom as they race against the clock to find her. Will they figure out who this superfan is?Anything can happen in Emmerdale.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Committed Mystery Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043294
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	1. Are You Ready?

_He had come back to a town he had never expected to see again. It’s building, roads and people never changing. Except him. He had changed. Richard was home, but he wasn’t the same boy. He was a man._

_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe (chapter one, page one)_

Robert felt the bed dip as his eyes fluttered open. The sunlight was coming through the curtains, warning him that another day has begun. He groaned as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. Let his arms fall to his sides, feeling something hard hit his hand. 

Tracy’s new book. 

“Is it that good?” Aaron asked, taking a sip of his brew. 

“What?” Robert asked, sitting up, letting the sheet that covered his chest fall to his waist. He turned and reached over, taking Aaron’s mug, taking a sip for himself.

“You were hugging that thing last night,” Aaron said with a smirk reaching over to take his mug back for himself. Robert made a face. 

“I was not,” Robert argued, looking down at the book between him and Aaron. 

Aaron huffed out a laugh as he offered his tea back to him. Robert took it from him, letting his fingers caress Aarons. Robert could see Aaron roll his eyes but bite his lip.

“How did you sleep last night?” Robert asked quietly, taking a sip watching closely as Aaron got comfortable under the covers on their bed. 

“Beyond watching my husband cuddle a book? I slept alright.” Aaron said with a smile. Robert turned to put his tea down and grabbed Aaron around his waist, and pulled him on top of him. “WHOA…I’m not your book.”

“You are a lot better,” Robert muttered, reaching up to give Aaron a kiss. Something he has done every day since they got married. Making sure Aaron knows…

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Dingle,” Aaron muttered against Robert’s lips making him smile. Robert started to wrap his legs around Aaron’s hips making the two of them laugh. “You know I have to get to work, and my mum is heading over here to meet with you.”

Robert let his legs fall from his husband’s hips. “Talk about killing a mood. Mum’s and work.” Aaron broke away from Robert’s lips to focus on his neck as Robert’s eyes started to roll. “You know I love you, right?”

Aaron pulled away from his neck and looked down into Robert’s bright green eyes. “Course. I love you too.”

Robert smiled at the confirmation and pulled Aaron’s lips back down to his. Their kiss feeling different. It went from sweet to hungry with three simple words. Like it always did. It was the familiarity that made Robert the happiest he has ever been. 

Aaron Dingle.

Aaron _Sugden_ -Dingle.

He never saw him coming.

Aaron rolled them over both grunting as they went over the hard book but never broke the kiss. Robert pulled away breathless, trying to catch his breath. That’s when it happened. Their little bubble had burst. All with a sharp knock at the front door that never seemed to stop. Aaron rolled his eyes, and Robert let his head fall onto Aaron’s chest. 

“Go put on some clothes. My mum doesn’t need to see that.” Aaron said, trying to wiggle away from Robert. He held him in place. 

“You enjoy it,” Robert said his voice rough. Aaron made a face at the thought before giving Robert a wink and wiggling out of his grasp, leaving him to fall face-first onto Aaron’s pillow. “Honeymoon over already?”

“Marry me again, and maybe we can keep it going,” Aaron told him, walking out of the bedroom. Robert let out a laugh as he rolled onto his back, a bit of the book’s edge digging into his back. He reached behind to grab the book and rest it on his lap. 

“Robert?” Chas yelled up the stairs as he leaned his head back onto the pillow with a sigh.

“I’ll be down in a minute!”

***

  
“We can have a DJ or a live band. I found some good ones in the area.” Chas told Robert between bites of toast. Robert wrapped the end of his—Aaron’s—hoodie around his hands as Chas wrote enthusiastically into her planner. He looked up at Aaron, who was making his mother a brew, a smirk on his face. 

“I think a DJ could be fun. Classy.” Aaron remarked as Robert raised an eyebrow.

“You find DJ’s…classy?” Robert asked.

“Every Dingle event has a DJ,” Aaron said back with Chas nodding in agreement. Robert looked between the mother and son team before letting out a sigh.

“A live band would be good. Classy.” Robert repeated as Aaron pulled out a mug from the cabinet.

“What date can I tell this live band then?” Chas asked, looking up expectantly at Robert. He gripped the hoodie tighter.

“I don’t…we still haven’t had time to discuss it,” Robert told her sitting back in his chair. Chas looked at her son, who shrugged with indifference as he poured hot water into the mug. 

“Really? Why can’t I get you two to commit to a date? Is something wrong? Are you two not really working out?” Chas asked, dropping her pen onto her planner, her eyes wide as she considered her question.

“NO! We are fine. Happy.” Robert told Chas, giving Aaron a look. He nodded once in confirmation. Robert smiled as he turned his attention back to Chas. “We are just busy. The business is going well, and Aaron has his certification test coming up.”

“That’s right! How has that been going? What is it again?” Chas asked as Aaron walked over to hand off her mug. Aaron grunted as he plopped down in the seat next to Robert at the table. Both he and Chas looked over at him.

“It’s a written exam to certify him to be an official private detective in the UK. I had to take it, and since he is serious about joining the business, Aaron has to take it as well. Between you and me, he hasn’t really been studying much.” Robert told her as Aaron gave him a dirty look. Chas made one of those noises that only a mother could make. 

Disapproval.

“Aaron—”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s fine.” Aaron said, interrupting the speech Chas was about to give him. Robert smiled as he watched Aaron squirm in his chair next to him. He doesn’t really get to do this. Victoria is usually the one making him squirm, but it's as a big brother, never a son. He didn’t get that anymore. Diane, while his stepmother, wasn’t the same. She wasn’t Sarah. No one was Sarah.

“Robert, what do you think?” Chas’s soft voice broke through his thoughts. Robert shook his head and joined the present as Chas and Aaron stared at him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I think you and Aaron should get married after he takes his certification test. When is your test?” Chas asked.

“It’s in two months,” Aaron answered. “I think that is too soon, though.”

“You two have picked out the colors, flowers, party favors, and invitations. I’m sure Harriet will marry you too. Marlon can cook dinner, and you can use the pub as your reception. Once you book the band, you will be set. What is stopping you from doing this in two months?” Chas argued as Robert locked eyes with Aaron. 

“I mean…” Robert started to say as Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“We have a video from our Vegas wedding. You have the memory of that to hold you over.” Aaron said, taking a sip of his tea.

“I want to be there. It’s not every day my son gets married. I wanted to be there. Not watch a video of you two kissing while Elvis dances behind you.” Chas told them her voice getting tight. Robert could see her fighting to keep the tears from falling down her face.

“We can have Elvis at this wedding too,” Robert told her as she let out a laugh. Robert gave Aaron another look. Aaron took a deep breath before giving Robert a nod of approval. “Chas, we’ll do it. In two months. After Aaron takes his test. We will get married…again.”

Chas let out a surprised sob as she jumped up to give Robert a half hug. Robert felt his arms come up to give his mother hug a hug, a smile growing on his face. He let out a laugh as Chas turned to give her son a hug. Robert watched as Aaron smiled at him, his blue eyes shining.

“Ok, I’ll handle the invites and getting Harriet on board. This is going to be so exciting!” Chas exclaimed as she let go of Aaron. She turned to pick up her purse and notepad. Both Robert and Aaron watched her walk out the front door, The Mill leaving them alone in the silence. 

“Don’t you have to get to work?” Robert asked, getting up with his mug to walk over to the sink to rinse it out. Robert turned on the water as he poured out his tea when he felt Aaron’s arms wrap around his waist, his warm body against his back. He let the mug fall into the sink.

“Two months? Really?” Aaron muttered into Robert’s ear. He felt his warm lips on his neck as he shuttered.

“You said I had to marry you again to keep the honeymoon going,” Robert whispered. Aaron nipped at his neck before turning him around to face him. The two of them smiled at each other, both of their eyes shining at the thought. Aaron rested his forehead onto Robert’s and closed his eyes.

“It’s like telling the world, isn’t it? This wedding. In front of everyone.” Aaron said, his voice breathless.

Robert smiled. “I want to tell the world that you are mine. I’m yours.”

“All mine?” Aaron asked before lifting his forehead from Robert leaning in to give him a kiss. He pulled away, leaving Robert feeling breathless from the thought.

“All yours.”

Aaron went back in for another kiss giving it more urgency before pulling Robert tight against his body. Robert groaned into Aaron’s mouth as he forced himself to pull away. He could see confusion set into Aaron’s eyes as he smirked at him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Sugden,” Robert told him with a slightly mocking tone making Aaron return the smirk. Aaron gave him a kiss before letting go of Robert and pulling away and walking back towards the kitchen table. “Hey!”

Aaron turned to look at him, pulling on his jacket. “I can’t finish this now. Not without being late for work. Cain will kill me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you for lunch. We can always finish this then.” Aaron told him, walking back over to give Robert a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. Robert watched his husband leave before turning back towards the sink, his green eyes watching Aaron walk down the path and out past the iron gate, out of sight. Never out of mind.

“Nightmare. I married a nightmare.” Robert muttered with a smile on his face picking up the mug to finish cleaning it.

****

Robert walked into the pub at noon, not expecting to see much. Even though the Woolpack is the local in this village it was usually quiet at lunch. Something he and Aaron took advantage of as they caught up with each other about their day (also taking advantage of the empty restroom as well). Today was a lot different. Robert was taken aback by the number of people milling about as he scanned the crowd for his husband. His eyes caught Chas’s who pointed over towards the booth over in the corner. Robert nodded a thank you as he pushed through the crowd. He could see the shaved back of Aaron’s head as his hands were moving as if he was talking to someone. Robert made a face until he saw who else was in the booth with him.

“Adam,” Robert said once he reached the table. Aaron smiled as he moved over to make some room for him. Robert sat down leaning over to give Aaron a kiss on the cheek.

“Awwww. I still can’t believe Aaron has himself a husband. Especially a delinquent like Sugden here.” Adam said with a smile as he put out his hand for Robert to shake. Robert shook Adams's hand giving him a forced smile.

“I still can’t believe my baby sister married a baby herself,” Robert said back as Aaron gripped his knee in warning. 

“Nowas boys. You both are pretty.” Victoria’s voice rang out as the crowd moved out of their way for her. At nine months she waddled through the crowd with ease, her hand on her stomach as she made her way over to the booth. Both Robert and Adam jumped up to help her as she swatted their hands away. “I’m not an invalid. I can sit down without any help.” 

Robert and Adam moved away to sit back down. Robert watched as Victoria turned around to slowly sit herself down and turn her body to face forward. Aaron, Robert, and Adam all held their breath as she wedged herself into the booth. With a satisfied grin she wiggled in her seat and looked up. 

“What’s going on?” Victoria asked as all three men let out their collective breath. “I’m not that big. Geez.” Adam leaned over to give her a kiss and rubbed her stomach, hello. 

“I’m surprised you still want to be on your feet. Aren’t you tired?” Robert asked her as she rolled her eyes.

“I asked her that too. I know you offered to give her a full-time gig at your office so she could be off her feet, but she wouldn’t take it. I think that would be better for her.” Adam said as Robert shook his head in agreement.

“Being in that hot kitchen can’t be good for her or the baby,” Robert said as Adam nodded in agreement. 

“I can make my own decisions, thank you very much. Geez. How do you put up with this, Aaron?” Victoria asked as Aaron pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket. 

“I never listen to them,” Aaron said slowly letting his hand graze up from Robert’s knee, slowly moving upward. “Mum managed to get a band.”

That’s when Chas came over, dropping off three beers and an orange juice for Victoria.

“Cheers. Thanks, Chas. Was it hard to get them two months?” Robert asked as Chas smiled down at her son in law. Robert lifted his pint to his lips.

“I pulled a few strings. Called in a few favors. It makes it easy when Sam runs them.” Chas told them as Robert spit out a bit of his beer. 

“Sam?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, Sam plays guitar in a band. It’s going to be great!” Chas told them as Charity yelled out over the crowd. Chas turned towards her voice, seeing the bar patrons getting a bit rowdy as Charity tried to keep up with the orders. “Better get back.”

Chas pushed through the crowd leaving Robert to look over at Aaron, who was putting his phone away, his fingers getting closer and closer.

“Your cousin has a band,” Robert whispered as Aaron shrugged.

“I don’t think he is my cousin, but yeah, Sam has a band. I’m sure it will be fine.” Aaron whispered back.

“I spent that time with him around Christmas. Why didn’t he tell me?” Robert asked as his mind flipped through everything Sam has ever told him. Maybe he did zone out a few times. Only so many times you can hear about cows and chickens. 

“Did I hear that, right? Are we having a wedding…again?” Victoria asked laying a hand on her stomach. Her eyes bright at the idea.

“Yeah, two other people took our last one.” Robert joked as Victoria clapped her hands excitedly. Robert smiled as he looked down at his pint and back up towards his sister. Tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong? You ok?” Robert asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. I just can’t wait to see you married. Mum would have…” Victoria started to say as tears fell down her face.

“Vic…its ok. I know.” Robert said quietly as Victoria used her sleeve to rub at her eyes. Aaron’s fingers stopped dead as he watched the scene in front of him. Keeping his hand firmly on Robert’s thigh, giving it a squeeze of support. Adam put his arm around Victoria’s shoulders as she collected herself. Robert reached out one hand as Victoria took it and gave it a squeeze. 

“So, what is going on here? What’s with all the people?” Robert asked, trying to brighten the mood around them, letting go of his sisters’ hand. 

“Mum was telling us earlier about that. They are waiting for Tracy.” Aaron told him as Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Tracy? Tracy Metcalfe?” Robert asked, looking around and just noticing that almost everyone had her book in hand. He secretly wished he had brought his own.

“That book is getting a lot of attention. Everyone wants to meet her or get an autograph.” Adam said as Victoria nodded, still wiping away her tears. 

“I just started it, but it’s pretty good. Weird to think we have a book out there about our small village.” Victoria said. “I guess a lot of people like it too. It’s cool. Of all the people around here, I’d never expected Tracy to be a writer.”

“Who do you think would be a writer around here?” Aaron asked, amusement in his voice. Victoria and Adam shared a look before turning back towards Robert and Aaron.

“Eric.” They both answered as Robert and Aaron laughed. 

“I think she is here!” Someone yelled as the crowded excitement spiked at the idea of seeing their new favorite author come into the pub. Robert turned his head just in time to see Tracy and David, her husband, walk through the door. He could also feel Aaron’s fingers continue their journey to their destination.

Tracy gave a tentative smile as she pulled off her pink trench coat and pulled a bit of her blonde hair out of her hoop earring. Her eyes quickly went to her phone in her hand, her smile falling. Robert watched as everyone started to move towards her holding their books out as they yelled out praise. David gave a sour look at the advancing crowd as he pushed people away. “Alright. Give her room. We just want to grab something to eat. Maybe she will sign a few books later.”

Robert sighed and bit his lip as Tracy and David pushed through the crowd towards an empty table. Robert looked back to find Adam and Victoria watching Tracy and David move through the crowd. He could feel Aaron’s heavy breath in his ear.

“I’ll go to the toilets first. You make an excuse and follow me.” Aaron whispered into his ear, pulling away his hand from Robert’s lap. Robert looked over at his husband, his eyes going straight to his lips. He gave a quick look over at Vic and Adam to make sure they weren’t paying attention. Once he was sure they were still distracted he leaned forward with a smirk on his face. 

“How about we just start right here. Then –”

The sound of crashing glass and the loud pitched scream that followed changed everything. 


	2. We've Only Just Begun

_"Oi! Watch where you are going!” Richard yelled as a young scruffy man pushed him against the door as he walked out of the local pub. The man stopped and turned giving him a dirty look. The man’s eyes seemed to be burning as he started back towards him. Richard smirked. This must be the Justin he had just heard about from so many. He was trouble._

_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe (chapter two, page 20)_

Robert had been pulled down against Aaron’s lap. His arms trying to keep him down as the crowds screams quieted down. Robert gently pushed his way past Aaron’s arms and looked up into his eyes. His normal steel blue had turned to something wild, his eyes searching Robert’s body. Robert knew what he was looking for. What Aaron had been thinking. What they have been through together in the past. He felt a familiar warmth come over him as he took a quick look at Aaron. He leaned over to place his hand on Aaron’s thigh as nodded.

“I’m ok. You?” Robert asked as Aaron nodded, reaching down to place his hand over his. 

“Vic?” Aaron asked as they both turned their heads to look across the table. Other than the falling pieces of confetti that Robert finally noticed everyone at their table was safe. Adam covering Vic as he looked out among the crowd. Robert and Aaron followed, looking over the crowd that hadn’t run. Just stood there in shock at the scene in front of them.

Robert turned towards Aaron giving his thigh a squeeze. “My knight in shining armor. Well, a knight in shining hoodie.”

“If you died, who would clean the house and make me dinner?” Aaron said as Robert gave him a smile. “What the hell happened?”

“You ok?” Robert asked just to make sure. Aaron’s eyes were still wild as he looked around the crowd. Adam slowly let Vic up as she grabbed onto her stomach. 

“I’m fine. You? Are you sure you are ok?” Aaron asked, looking down at their hands on his thigh. Robert squeezed it again.

“I’m fine. I had you protecting me.”

“Comes with the ring.”

“To think, I only put that ring on you so you would put out.”

“Fringe benefit,” Aaron said his body physically calming as he leaned into Robert. That’s all it took. With an angle of his head, Robert swooped down to give Aaron a kiss. His lips warm against his own.

“Oi! Could you two do that later? Adam said, breaking the little bubble they had managed to create. Something they were good at doing these days. Something Robert never expected to get. They both pulled away, Aaron blushing at getting caught by his best friend.

The confetti Robert had observed below was still falling around them, the crowd standing around in shock. The stillness palpable through the building. Some had scattered during the chaos, but most have gathered closer to get a better look. Robert and Aaron stood at the same time to get a better look.

Tracy and David were both on the ground. Tracy huddled into a ball with her arms over her head as she shook. David up a little higher but hunched over. Robert thought he could hear him growl as he bared his teeth. The final bits of confetti falling to the ground around them as a stunned fan dropped the rest from his hands. Robert watched as the confetti fan backed away from the scene in front of him.

“Is David…” Aaron asked, trailing off as Robert craned his neck to confirm what he knew Aaron was asking.

“Yeah. He is.” Robert said as he turned to give Aaron a look. He looked down at Victoria and Adam, who were sitting there in deep conversation. “Adam, maybe you should get Victoria back to The Mill.”

Adam looked up and nodded in agreement as Victoria gently scooted out of the booth, Robert reaching forward to lend a hand. Victoria nodded, and Adam led her towards the front door, pushing the crowd out of their way and going around the bar to walk out the backway. Charity nodded at them as they walked by, moving a few boxes out of Victoria’s way. 

“Move! GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Eric’s voice rang out through the crowd as people looked over their shoulders with concern. Their eyes widened as Eric pushed them out of the way like they were nothing which was a feat considering Eric looked weaker than a newborn baby.

Robert knew better.

“David, what are you doing?” Eric asked, making his way to his son, who had looked up at his dad, his eyes softening a bit. “Get your knee off his back.”

David’s eyes hardened again as he looked back down at the person he had pinned onto the ground with his knee, digging it into his back as the person below him tried to grip onto the floor to minimize the pain. 

“Stop moving,” David said through gritted teeth. Tracy looked up at David, tears falling from her eyes and tracking down her cheeks. “Did you think that would be funny?”

“I’m calling 999.” Chas’s voice rang out over the stunned crowd. Robert turned his head to see Chas gently getting down from the bar top and pulling out her cellphone. 

“Don’t you dare” David growled as Tracy unfurled and got onto her knees and steadied herself before getting back up onto her feet. Eric reaching out to take her hand and pull her over to his side. 

“David, please. Let him go.” Tracy whispered. The crowd watched as David looked up into Tracy’s eyes and then looked over at his father. With one quick movement, David lifted his knee off the person’s back and jumped up. The man on the ground jumped up just as fast and tried to get away, not before David grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back towards him. 

“Try that again, and you won’t be walking for weeks,” David muttered into the guy's ear, holding his glance for a moment before letting go. Everyone watched as the guy ran out of the pub, running into two cops that were walking in.

“What is going on here?” the cop asked, looking just as confused as anyone else in the room. 

****

“Have you studied today?”

Robert looked up from Tracy’s book at the sound of his sisters' voice out in the waiting room. He knew exactly who she was talking to from the question, a smile growing on his face. After the incident at the pub, the crowds slowly lost interest as the police talked to Tracy and David in the backroom of the pub. Aaron and Robert had stayed for as long as they could before having to get back to work. Both chalking it up to another dust-up in the pub in Emmerdale. 

Robert returned to his books and Aaron back to his grease monkey ways.

The thought made Robert’s smile fade as he remembered Aaron’s words from earlier. Aaron wanted to work with Cain at the shop and not just with him. 

“I listened to a few classes at work,” Aaron told Victoria, his tone defensive. Robert looked back down at the book with a frown. 

_Does he really want this? Does he want to be a detective, or is he just happy working on cars?_

“Right. Sure. I’ve also managed to give birth this afternoon and start up a high wire act with my baby.” Victoria said sarcastically as Aaron let out a chuckle.

“That’s one talented baby,” Aaron remarked as Robert heard a loud whack. He heard the two of them laugh, some of his worries falling behind. 

_He has a family. He has something here._

“Is he busy?” Aaron asked.

“Why ask? Just go in.” Victoria told him. Robert quickly started to type on his computer, trying to look as busy as possible. He didn’t want Aaron to know he was sitting there thinking about him, them and the family they have created in these short years together. 

Not that he didn’t already know.

Robert became hyper-aware when he heard Aaron enter the room. He continued to look busy as he heard Aaron walk slowly over towards him. Robert picked up his pen that laid next to the computer and pretended to make notes in the margin of Tracy’s book as his breath grew shallow. 

Waiting.

He could hear Aaron stop and turn walking towards the bookcase against the wall. Robert gripped the pen as he heard Aaron slowly pick up a book, turn a few pages and place the book back with a loud thud. 

Robert took a deep breath as he pretended to not hear him, continuing to write nonsense in the margins. He heard him turn to take steps back towards him. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Robert waited for the fourth one. Another step that would put Aaron right next to him. However, the room went silent. Robert went to turn his head when he felt it. Warm breath on the back of his ear. Close to a spot, Aaron knows very well.

“Hi,” Aaron whispered in his ear giving him a kiss in the very spot he was near. Robert’s eyes fluttering when Aaron scraped his teeth against his skin. Robert dropped the pen into the book leaving it on the desk. “Whatcha doing?”

“Reading,” Robert whispered as Aaron made a noise in Robert’s ear. 

Robert’s eyes closed as Aaron bit his earlobe lightly, turning the chair towards him. With a pop, Aaron let go of his ear and placed his hands on Robert’s chest placing his forehead onto Roberts. 

“Miss me?” Robert breathed out as Aaron let out a laugh. 

“Always. You remember the last time we did this?” Aaron whispered.

“My sister is outside,” Robert said reaching up and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s middle pulling him closer to him.

“A very pregnant can’t move that fast sister. She won’t know the difference.” Aaron said, moving his forehead away to lean down and give Robert a…

“Robert in there?” a high-pitched voice asked as they both sighed. Aaron continued his journey towards Robert's lips, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away. Aaron slipping from Robert’s arms.

“You knew she was coming here, didn’t you?” Aaron said, taking his normal spot behind Robert against the wall. Right behind him. Supporting him.

“It crossed my mind,” Robert told him. Robert turned to look at his husband with a smile. He could stay there behind him. Supporting him. Or he could be sitting in this chair. Running an investigation. Let him support him. He has done it before. He could do it again…full time.

“Before or after David attacked someone in the pub?” Aaron asked.

Robert shrugged and pointed to Tracy’s book that was now on his desk. “I knew she would be by after chapter one.”

“I think he is in the middle of a meeting right now,” Victoria said, her voice clipped and professional. Robert turned back towards his desk and sat up straight.

"Is that meeting Robert's tongue down Aaron's throat..."

“Its fine, Vic. Come on through Tracy.” Robert said as he turned to wink at Aaron who had grown red at the comment. "I guess we caught another case." 


	3. Love to Hate Me, Praise Me, Shame Me. Either Way You Talk About Me.

_“Tell me more. What is actually going on right now?” Richard asked, picking up his pen. Justin smiled as his eyes looked at Richard. Richard was open for business._

**_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe Chapter Three Page 40_ **

“You were expecting me?” Tracy asked, taking a few tentative steps into the office. She hadn’t fixed herself back up from the pub. Tracks of mascara dried on her cheeks; her hair disheveled as she looked around the office. Her pink trench coat open to show off her jeans and t-shirt. 

“After this afternoon? Yeah.” Aaron said from behind Robert getting Tracy’s attention. He could see her eyes analyzing the two of them in front of her. 

“Do you want to take a seat?” Robert asked.

“Wow. I got it right.” Tracy whispered to herself a half-smile growing on her face. Robert raised an eyebrow as he felt Aaron shift himself forward.

“What is she talking about?” Aaron asked his mouth next to Robert’s ear. 

“Tracy?” Robert asked, pointing to the chair across from the desk as the half-smile dropped from her face. She quickly walked over towards the chair and sat down tentatively. 

Aaron stood upright and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “Alright. What’s been going on then.”

Tracy took a deep breath as she leaned forward to place her palms onto Robert’s desk. “I’m sure you know about my book,” Tracy said, nodding towards the open book on Robert’s desk that had noticeable notes in the margins. Robert gave a curt smile as he leaned forward to grab his pen out of the book before closing it.

“I’ve heard rumors,” Robert said.

Tracy sighed. “It’s getting a lot of attention. I never expected it would get this big. I remember my writing group making fun of it when I proposed it. Even when I was writing it, I never expected anything that was to happen to me. People just seem to like Richard and Justin and—”

“Tracy. What is going on?” Robert said again as Aaron huffed out a sigh behind him. 

Tracy looked down dramatically at the floor between her outstretched arms. Her palms were stretching out on Robert’s desk. He watched her for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Aaron. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. He smirked at him before turning back to Tracy.

With a pause, Tracy looked up dramatically at Robert and Aaron. “I think I have a stalker.”

Robert blinked. “A stalker?”

Tracy sat back, pulling her hands off his desk and into her lap. She shook her head. “Yes. I have a stalker.”

“What makes you think that?” Robert asked calmly, watching Tracy closely. 

He didn’t know much about Tracy. Beyond being married to David Metcalfe. Best friend to Finn (his first case in Emmerdale). Eric’s daughter in law. Writer. A loyal friend to Priya. Town gossip. A typical villager. Nothing special. Nothing he hasn’t seen before. 

“After the book was released and I started getting these weird messages,” Tracy told them. She fiddled with her hands in her lap for a moment before reaching into her pocket. Out popped her pink rhinestone phone. She clicked on the screen for a moment before flashing the screen towards Robert and Aaron. They both leaned forward to read the tiny screen and the message Tracy had put up. 

“I know the truth. Watch your back.” Robert said as Tracy pulled the phone back.

“This reminds me of how this all got started with Pryia and Jai!” Tracy exclaimed as she hit the screen on her phone, typing up a storm.

“Right. Did they try to get you to do things you didn’t want to do? Have they shown up at your house? Have they blackmailed you for money?” Robert asked as Tracy slowed down her typing thumbs and looked up at Robert. 

“Well…no,” Tracy said.

“Are there any other messages?” Robert asked as Tracy looked back down on her phone to continue typing furiously.

“YES! There are! I got a few more.”

“Where did these messages appear?” Aaron asked. 

“That one looked like your direct messages on Twitter,” Robert answered, looking around for a new notebook. He moved around the files on his desk as he kept one eye on Tracy, who was still typing on her phone. 

“Let me.” Aaron murmured as he moved from his position behind Robert. He walked towards the cabinet off to the side of the office. Aaron popped open the doors and pulled out a brand-new notebook. He turned, giving Robert a cheeky smile as he threw the notebook through the air and right into Robert’s hands. Robert raised an eyebrow at his husband as Aaron turned to grab his own notebook before shutting the cabinet doors.

“HA! Found the others. I was just looking for where I saved them.” Tracy told them as Aaron strolled back to his spot behind Robert. He leaned over him to grab one of the extra pens on the desk before standing upright. Robert opened his new notebook letting the spine crack. Aaron’s notebook spine made the same noise. He couldn’t help but smile.

“SEE!” Tracy said, showing both Robert and Aaron her phone again. They both moved in as they read the messages on the tiny screen. Tracy’s finger was slowly moving the messages downward. “It’s the same thing on every social media account. It’s becoming overwhelming.”

Robert quickly grabbed his pen and started to write down what he saw, what he knew so far. He could hear Aaron do the same behind him. 

“Has there been anything else going on? Has anyone sent you messages to the house?” Aaron asked. 

Tracy shook her head. “No. Not yet. I just don’t want it to get to that place. It’s bad enough, David knows.”

“Is that why David went crazy this afternoon?” Robert asked, writing down more thoughts into her notebook.

“He saw the message show up on my Tumblr and demanded to know what was going on. He took it upon himself to take action, but…” Tracy trailed off as she remembered what happened just a few hours ago.

“He went too far.” Robert filled in, placing his pen down in the fold of his notebook. 

“I need you and Aaron to figure out who it is before it drives me and my husband mad. Please.” Tracy asked, placing her phone back into the pocket of her pink trench coat. 

Robert looked back to give Aaron a look. They both searched each other’s eyes before giving each other a nod. Robert turned back towards Tracy, who had pulled her notebook out and was writing. “What are you writing?”

Tracy finished up before closing her notebook and placing it into a secret pocket in the breast of her trench coat. The same place, Robert kept his notebook when he wasn’t in a rush. 

“Nothing. Will you take my case?” Tracy asked again. Her eyes were wide and bright.

Robert stood up from his chair, looking down at Tracy. “Yes. We will take the case.”

Tracy jumped up and ran around the desk and grabbed onto Robert, and gave him a tight hug, letting go and giving Aaron the same treatment. Robert turned just in time to see Aaron’s blue eyes look at him in confusion as she shrugged in response.

“I knew you two would help me! I must get going but send over how much this will cost to my place. I knew Richard and Justin would save me!” Tracy yelled as she ran out of the office and past Victoria’s desk.

“Thank you. Come again.” Victoria mumbled. 

Robert and Aaron stood there in shock. The only thing left in the room to show that Tracy was even there was the perfume she wore. Its super sweet scent was landing around them. Robert coughed as he turned towards Aaron and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Like I said. We caught ourselves another case.” Robert said as Aaron snapped out of his revive and raised an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t seem like much,” Aaron said.

“A case is a case. Not all of them will be dramatic. As you already know.” Robert said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Aaron nodded. “Right. Like the time I trailed Rodney to figure out if he was stealing from the café. Such excitement.”

Robert smirked and reached out to grab Aaron by his hips to pull him close. “If I remember correctly, that was a great lesson in surveillance.”

Aaron looked down at his husband and blushed. “We lost track of him.”

“Lesson in what not to do,” Robert said quietly.

“Yeah. It was fun, though.” Aaron said, swooping down to kiss Robert. 

“Getting lost is always fun.” Robert murmured against Aaron’s lips, continuing the kiss before Aaron could respond with his words. Robert felt that familiar warmth grow from his heart and build outward, making him feel like he was on fire. He loved this feeling. He never wanted it to end. 

“Can’t you two take an afternoon off?” Victoria’s voice sounded through the room. Aaron pulled his lips away in surprise. Robert could see Aaron’s face grow bright red as his eyes found Victoria in the doorway of the office. He started to move away, but Robert gripped his hips to keep him close. 

“Can’t you knock?” Robert said, turning his head to give his sister a look.

Victoria rolled her eyes. “Do you need me to send over the pricing to Tracy?”

“Yes, please. Anything else?” Robert asked, digging his thumbs into Aaron’s hip bones as Aaron coughed to hide his low growl.

“Ah, yes. Don’t forget that you have a meeting with your wedding planner tonight.” Victoria said with a smile in her voice.

Robert snorted. “Thanks.”

Victoria turned slowly and waddled away from the doorway as Robert let his head fall against Aaron’s chest. “The sooner we get this planned, the sooner we can be left alone in the evenings. Mornings. Afternoons.”

“You love it,” Aaron said as Robert laughed. “I’m heading home. Is there anything you need me to pick up for dinner?”

Robert pulled his head away and looked up at Aaron with a smile. “Other than me?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned down to give Robert a long kiss before wiggling out of his grasp. “Since I know you are going to go into research mode, let me know what you find?”

“Of course. Enjoy your notebook.” Robert said as Aaron looked down at his hand. 

“Thanks. See you at home.” Aaron said, walking away from Robert and out the door. Robert could hear him say goodnight and out the door. Robert let himself sit there for a moment, taking in everything. That warmth still living within him, making him lift his fingertips to his lips that were still buzzing from Aaron’s lips being on his. 

“Look at you! Smitten kitten.” Victoria said from the doorway, making Robert jump from his perch on his desk to face her. 

“You know, for a pregnant person, you move faster than I expected.”

“One of my many talents. Walking.” Victoria said dryly. “I emailed over the pricing to Tracy, and she sent back her approval. You are good to go.”

“Thanks, Vic. I’m not a smitten kitten.” Robert said with a smile on his face. Victoria returned it.

“Sure. Not at all. It looks good on you, though. I like it.”

“Alright. You don’t need to butter me up. You can leave early today.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I am going to do some research and head home to my wedding planner and husband.” Robert told her as Victoria leaned against the doorframe.

“I’m happy for you, Robert. You know, that right?”

“I know, Vic. I’m happy for you too.”

Victoria smiled and turned slowly and wadded back out of the room as Robert flopped back down into the chair. He took a moment before pulling his computer close to him and hitting the enter key. He heard the front door of his office close as he rested his fingers on the keyboard. Opening up his usual programs, he started looking into Tracy Metcalfe (nee Shankley) and who could be sending her these messages. 

Robert typed her name and hit enter.

“What…the…hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the calendar* *Looks at the last date of updating*
> 
> Heeeyyyy! I'm back! So...first off I hope everyone is staying safe and doing well! So, I lost my writing mojo for awhile. Between work being crazy, then the world going crazy and then I was getting a bit...its tough to watch Emmerdale right now for me. I'm working my way back though. Slowly but surely. 
> 
> So...lets call this an Easter miracle (its still Easter in the USA! lol)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I hope to keep going because I had fun writing this chapter and getting back into the groove. It was nice. Better than eating my feelings. I like hiding in this universe. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoyed! <3 <3 <3


	4. The Way You Sparkle Like a Diamond Ring. Maybe One Day We Can Make it a Thing.

_Research was the name of the game. There was nothing that couldn’t be solved by a few hours of research. That or give Richard a head start. He pulled out his computer and started to search into this mysterious person. Justin. Could he have killed this man?_

**_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe Chapter Four Page 52_ **

Robert clicked on his keyboard a few more times. Adjusting his search perimeters and even Tracy’s last name. He clicked and sat back as he waited for his results. 

Nothing.

He was finding nothing about Tracy Metcalfe. This isn’t the first time this has happened to him before, but it was the first time it has happened here in Emmerdale. Everyone was an open book around here. I just took some searching to find the whole story—the missing chapters. For Tracy, those chapters seemed to be permanently missing. 

He stared at his computer screen for a moment before grabbing his notebook and opening it. Picking up his pen, he took a moment to collect his thoughts before touching the pen tip to the paper.

_Tracy Metcalfe. Tracy Shankley. She had a life before Emmerdale. Where is it? Check on her fan pages and her social media. I will contact her for links and messages._

Robert looked up at the computer one last time before closing the top down. He closed his notebook and stood up. This would have to wait for another day. It was time to go home.

****

“I managed to get the band on the day you two wanted. Harriet is ready to marry you two whenever you want! This is all coming together so nicely!” Chas exclaimed as she crossed off things from her ‘to do’ list. Robert smiled at her as Aaron sat back in his chair to take a sip of his beer.

Robert had wandered back home, hoping to catch Aaron alone for some extra one-on-one time only to find that Chas was already sitting at their kitchen table with her wedding planner book in hand waiting for him. Aaron had started making dinner and was half-listening to his mum's talk as he tried to tame the spaghetti sauce. He swore at the overflow while Chas laughed at her son. 

It was loud.

It was crazy.

It was home.

His home. For the first time in a long time, he had a home full of noise that wasn’t deafening silence.

“I knew it would work out,” Robert said as Chas nodded in approval. 

“I’m going to work on getting those invites,” Chas told them as she wrote a new item on her list. 

Aaron sat up from his relaxed state. “We still need to come up with a list.”

Chas looked up from her planning. “I know who you two should invite. Don’t worry about that.”

Robert and Aaron exchanged glances. 

“What if we wanted to invite people you don’t know?” Robert said as Aaron nodded in support of his husband. 

Chas laughed. “Who do you know that I don’t know? It’s going to be all the Dingles, Sugdens, and any other odds and ends in town.”

Robert looked over at Aaron, who seemed to struggle with an answer to counter his mother. Robert sighed and leaned forward a bit. “I’d like to invite some work colleagues from London.”

Chas paused for a moment before her eyes widened. “Of course! I forgot. Aaron wouldn’t have anyone to add, but you would! Just send over their names and addresses, and I will make sure they get an invite.”

“I could have people I want to add,” Aaron added. Chas looked over at her son and smiled at him. 

“Everyone you know is here already. Unless you have some secret double life.” Chas said as she chuckled at the idea.

Robert looked from his mother in law to his husband and sat back in his chair. Aaron’s eyes had gone dark as his mother laughed harder at him. 

“Well, we have spaghetti and meatballs if you would like to stay for some dinner,” Robert said as Aaron abruptly got up out of his chair and walked over to the kitchen. Robert watched as he fiddled with the pan. Robert raised an eyebrow as Aaron’s hand flew back with a hiss at the heat.

Chas gathered her things and stood up. “Thank you for the offer, but I have a shift at the pub. I promised Charity I would cover for her so she could go on a date.” 

“She still seeing Vanessa?” Robert asked as Aaron found a kitchen towel placing it over the handle that had burned him before.

“For now. You know how she gets. See you two later.” Chas told them, walking over to her son to kiss him on the cheek. Robert walked towards the front door and opened it for Chas. “Don’t forget to study!”

Chas turned to walk out but not without kissing Robert on his cheek. Robert watched her walk down the drive and out of sight before closing the door.

“She can’t tell me what to do,” Aaron muttered to himself as he lifted the lid to check on the sauce and meatballs. 

Robert smirked as he walked over towards his husband, who was now gently stomping his feet and having a silent conversation, his mouth moving a mile a minute. He walked over slowly and came up behind Aaron. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. “Who is winning?”

“What?” Aaron asked quietly, relaxing in Robert’s arms. The meatballs and sauce were forgotten. 

“Your mum is just mum,” Robert said, kissing the side of Aaron’s head. 

“Annoying. She is annoying.” Aaron said. 

“I’d love to have a mum to call annoying,” Robert said quietly as Aaron stiffened in his arms. 

“That’s a low blow,” Aaron said lightly, turning himself around to face Robert, still in his arms. Robert looked down at him with a smile. 

“I’m just saying. How is your studying going?” Robert asked as Aaron rolled his eyes.

“It’s going. What did you find with your research?” Aaron asked. 

Robert sighed. “Nothing.”

Aaron looked at him, confused. “Nothing?”

“I couldn’t find a thing about Tracy or her past. It’s like she just appeared into Emmerdale and we all accepted it.” Robert told him. “What do you think?”

“We should look into her social media accounts. Look at the message. Maybe have Gerry find a way to track where the message came from. Then we can figure out who Tracy is and where she came from. For now, we have to figure out the stalker thing before the Tracy thing.” Aaron looked up into Robert’s green eyes. “What?”

Robert let his smile grow as he gathered Aaron up in his arms and gave him a long, slow kiss. Throwing everything he was feeling into it. Aaron held onto Robert, his fingers gripping into his hips. Aaron pulled away first to take a much-needed breath.

“What was that for?” Aaron asked, breathless.

“I love hearing you sound like a detective,” Robert told him. “It’s hot.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile up at his husband. “Right. You find me eating hot. I look hot, sleeping. I look hot while watching telly.”

“You never look hot while eating Aaron,” Robert said with a smile.

“You didn’t say that a few nights ago.” Aaron sat with a smirk. Robert felt his face grow hot at the memory. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you should show me again.” Robert said, taking a step back from Aaron. Aaron huffed out a laugh.

“I need to make sure we don’t burn the place down,” Aaron told him, turning back to the stove where the pasta and meatballs were waiting for them. 

“Right. I guess I’ll just go upstairs and wait until dinner then.” Robert said, casually turning on his heel and walking towards the spiral staircase. He took his time walking up the stairs looking down at Aaron, who was still stirring the sauce. He made it up the stairs and was walking into their bedroom when he heard Aaron’s boots come thundering up the stairs. Robert unzipped his jeans with a smirk as he heard Aaron run into the room.

****

Both Robert and Aaron laughed as they caught their breaths. Clothes were strewn everywhere in the room. Robert thought he saw one of Aaron’s boots go flying out the door as he threw it over his shoulder. He looked over towards the light shade where his underwear was hanging out. Must have been thrown there when Aaron peeled them off his body. 

“Are you going to apologize?” Aaron asked breathlessly as he rolled over to give Robert’s chest a kiss. 

“Apologize for what?” Robert said, moving his arm around Aaron’s body, keeping him close to him. He felt Aaron settle his face into his neck and resting his one hand on his chest.

“You know what,” Aaron said, nipping a bit at Robert’s neck.

Robert let out a deep laugh. “Right. Sorry for not finding you hot while you eat.”

Aaron let out his laugh, letting the moment wash over him. 

“So, you get into me talking like a detective?” Aaron asked after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah. It shows how far you have come. You always had it in you.” Robert told him, moving his head down awkwardly to give the top of Aaron’s head a kiss of reassurance.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you,” Aaron said softly.

“I love you more,” Robert whispered. Like those words would be forever etched on his heart when it comes to Aaron.

Aaron wiggled up past Robert’s neck to give him a proper kiss on his lips. Aaron hummed happily to himself as he settled back into position. His face against Robert’s neck, and his hand firmly placed onto his chest. 

“So, adding to your observations from earlier,” Robert said.

“Right back to shop talk?” Aaron teased.

“We play hard and work hard. All in the same bed sometimes.” Robert said as Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“Anyway, I was thinking about what you said before, and it's perfect. Except we need to do one more thing.”

“What?”

“We don’t just have to look into Tracy’s social media. We will have to go deep undercover.”

Robert paused for effect.

Aaron sighed. “What does that mean?”

“We have to go where most shouldn’t go. Deep undercover in the Blood on the Dales fandom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one week! Another Easter miracle! Review and let me know what you think! i love reviews. They make me happy during these crazy times. Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3 <3


	5. Life Can Be So Sweet On the Sunny Side Of The Street

_“What are you doing?” Justin asked as Richard pulled out his notebook. He ignored him as he took down the information he had learned._

_“Don’t worry about it. Go back to Ned.” Richard said, walking out of the bathroom with Justin hot on his heels._

**_Blood on the Dales (Chapter Five, Page 65)_ **

Robert walked into his office, throwing his jacket onto the chair in front of his desk. He quickly rounded the corner and sat down at his desk. He grabbed his laptop and opened it, letting it startup. He drummed his fingers along his desk as he heard Victoria’s chair creak from the waiting room. He could hear her careful steps as she made her way into Robert’s office. 

“Good morning to you, too sunshine.” Victoria deadpanned as she strolled into the room. Robert looked over at his sister as she made her way to him with a cup of coffee. Robert jumped up from his chair to grab the coffee from his sister, giving her a nod before sitting back down. Robert watched as Victoria moved over to the chair across of him, picking up his jacket and settling herself down slowly. Her hand instantly going to her swollen stomach as she smiled at her brother.

Robert took a sip of his coffee and put it down next to his laptop. He quickly logged into his email, keeping one eye on Victoria, who sat there staring at Robert while rubbing her stomach. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing much. Where is your mister, Sugden?” Victoria asked as Robert clicked through his email.

“Over with Cain. Some kids when on a spree last night and broke some windows on some cars. They are going to be busy today.” Robert said as he cleared out all the spam sitting in his inbox. He was looking for a specific email. “He is a Sugden-Dingle.” Robert corrected her. 

“So that makes you Robert Sugden-Dingle?” Victoria asked with a smirk on her face. Robert paused his search for a moment as he gave his sister his full attention.

“Yes, Mrs. Barton,” Robert said, raising an eyebrow as Victoria let out a laugh. “What are you on about?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about everything that has happened in the last two years. How much has changed.” Victoria said, gently rubbing her bump. 

“Has it been two years already?” Robert asked, sitting back in his chair. 

“I remember when it was just Andy and me here. We both had each other and the kids, but it wasn’t the same without you. Now you are back. Things got better. We are a family again. An even bigger family now. Aaron and Adam. Sarah and Jack. This little one.” Victoria said, her voice getting higher as she sniffled. 

Robert’s eyes grew wide. “Vic? Are you ok?”

“I’m happy, Robert!” Victoria yelled as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Robert jumped up from his chair, his inbox forgotten, as he sped walked to his sister. Dropping down onto one knee, he grabbed her hand.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Robert asked, trying to keep his calm in front of his sister. A crying Victoria scared him, but a crying pregnant Victoria freaked him out.

“I told you. I’m happy. So happy that we are all happy. We just have to find someone for Andy.” Victoria said as the tears flowed down her cheeks and down the corners of her smiling lips.

Robert reached up with his free hand to wipe away some of her tears. “I’ll add that to my list of things to do.”

Victoria looked down at her brother and let out a short laugh. “I’m just losing my mind.”

“It’s ok. It’s a Sugden trait.” Robert said as Victoria squeezed his hand. 

“What is going on?” Adam’s voice asked as he walked into the office with Aaron and Chas in tow. Robert smiled at Victoria before standing up and brushing off his jeans. Adam blew past Robert, pushing him aside to get closer to his wife. Victoria waved him off.

“Vic just realized she is a Barton now,” Robert said, earning a laugh from Victoria and an evil eye from Adam. 

“Says the man who married into the Aaron Dingle.” Victoria countered.

“Sam wasn’t available, so I went for the next best one.” Robert joked as Aaron sighed.

“Are you ok?” Chas asked, pushing past both Robert and Aaron to take a place on the other side of Victoria, who was now wiping away her tears. Robert moved forward towards Aaron and leaned down to kiss him on his cheek. He was moving his mouth to ghost over Aaron’s ear.

“I thought you were going to be Cain’s slave today.” Robert murmured against Aaron’s ear. He felt Aaron grab onto Robert’s arms to hold him there as he moved forward, his mouth near Robert’s ear. 

“I made a deal with him that I would go in early tomorrow if I got the afternoon off to help you. I am in training.” Aaron said, his voice low. 

Robert chuckled. “Training. Is that what we are calling our nooners now.”

Aaron made a face. “Nooners? I’m sorry old man is that what we are calling this now?”

Robert moved back to look into Aaron’s blue eyes, which were shining up at him. A twisted little smirk forming on his lips. Robert wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He swooped down and placed his lips onto Aaron’s. He could feel Aaron’s breath catch at the movement.

“No. NO. STOP IT.” Adam yelled as Aaron and Robert pulled away from each other with surprise.

“You three are still here?” Robert asked.

“You two are nightmares.” Victoria declared with a big smile on her face. Robert could see a fresh set of tears forming in her eyes.

“You have to remember others are in the room before you start doing…that. I’m your mum!” Chas said, placing her hands in front of her eyes playfully.

“Calm down. It’s not that bad.” Aaron said, his face turning red at the jokes. Robert moved to Aaron’s side, placing his arm around his shoulders. 

“It’s like you two go into this little world. None of us are invited.” Victoria said, the tears falling down her cheeks.

“Why are you crying again?” Adam asked, alarmed. 

“I told you! I’m so happy.” Victoria said, hoisting herself up and out of the chair, Adam moving to grab her arm to help her up. 

“It’s just hormones. Wait until the little one is here. That will really set off the waterworks.” Chas told Adam and Victoria as Adam looked nervously between the two women.

“Really?” Adam said, his voice getting higher. 

“It’s fine. Me and the baby need some food. If we stay here any longer, we are going to get lunch and a show.” Victoria said, wiping away the tears from her face. She walked towards Robert and Aaron parting to let her and the baby go between them. Victoria stopped and placed her hand over Robert’s heart. 

“Don’t forget to find Andy, a girl,” Victoria said, tapping her hand over Robert’s heart.

“I’m not a miracle worker,” Robert told Victoria as she waddled off with Adam in tow. Robert watched her leave, turning back to his husband and his mother in law. 

“Find Andy, a girl?” Chas asked.

“Vic is losing her mind. What do I owe the pleasure?” Robert asked, moving in to give Aaron another kiss on his cheek before moving back to his seat behind his desk. His email still open on his computer. Chas moved forward and pulled out a few pieces of paper from her pocket.

“The current guest lists. Figured I’d pass it along to you for you to approve or add. Don’t add too many, though. I’m still not sure how much the community center can hold.” Chas told Robert handing him the pieces of paper.

“It can hold a community,” Robert said back. 

Aaron and Chas stared at Robert. He can feel their judgment wash over him.

“Anyway, I have to get back to the Woolie. I left Charity in charge, and god knows what she has done while I have been gone.” Chas told them, turning to hug her son. Robert watched this with a smile as Chas turned towards him. “Get over here, Robert.”

Robert looked at her with surprise. She held out her arms as Robert slowly got back up from his chair. He walked around his desk and into Chas’s waiting arms. He felt her arm pull him in close as she gave him a warm hug. He looked over her shoulder at Aaron, who had moved from the two to walk around the desk to stare at Robert’s computer. Chas tapped Robert’s back and pulled away with a smile.

“See you two later!” Chas said brightly, turning on her heels and out the door leaving the office to him and Aaron to start their investigation. 

“What. What was that?” Robert asked, turning towards Aaron, who was now sitting in Robert’s chair and going through his inbox.

“Don’t know,” Aaron said as he kicked on an email. “Tracy sent over the pages where her fans are on.”

Robert shook his head as he walked back around the desk to leaned down behind Aaron to get a better look at his computer. Tracy had sent links to all the places her fans hang out, including the message being sent to her. 

“The message doesn’t seem that threatening,” Aaron said, clicking open the three links. 

Tumblr.

Twitter.

Archive of their Own.

“You know it starts like that and gets worse. The Sharma family proves that.” Robert said, remembering one of the rougher of his cases. 

“I don’t like to think about that one. So, what exactly is….fandom?” Aaron asked, changing the conversation as Robert gripped his shoulder. 

“You remember me saying that?” Robert joked, moving around Aaron to sit on the edge of his desk half facing Aaron and his computer.

“I tend not to remember what you tell me, but that stuck out.” Aaron teased, looking through the first link Tracy sent. 

“So, fandom is where fans hang out and talk about their favorite pieces of fiction and sometimes non-fiction,” Robert explained as Aaron turned his head and looked Robert up and down.

“You were into this, weren’t you?” Aaron asked.

Robert looked down at his hands as he considered his answer.

“You were!” Aaron said, a smile in his face. Robert raised his head to find his husband smiling at him. 

“There was a time in my life when I spent a lot of the time on my computer,” Robert admitted as Aaron sat back in the chair.

“They had computers back then?” Aaron asked innocently as Robert smacked his shoulder playfully. 

“Funny. It was just something I did. For fun.”

“Between the pissing off your family and womanizing?” Aaron asked him as Robert’s smile fell from his face. “I didn’t mean….”

“It's ok. I know you are joking. I hung out on fan sites and chat rooms. It was fun, but things have changed since then.” Robert told him, looking down and over at the laptop as Aaron leaned forward to look around the page.

“So, how do we figure out among all these people who could be sending Tracy those messages?” Aaron asked as he scrolled down the page. “What’s a headcanon?”

“Slow down there, apprentice. Fandom is a lot like this village. It’s a community of people who live in one place and love one thing. Some are crazy, sweet, or anonymous. The most important thing? There are elders.”

“Elders?” Aaron asked.

“Yes. The people who were there first. Early adopters. They are respected. Loved. Revered. Sometimes hated. It depends on how fandom goes. When things are good, it’s good. When things are bad, …the flames appear.” Robert explained as Aaron.

“Flames? There is fire involved?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert said.

“Anyway, how do we find these…elders. Do you, as the oldest elder of the elders, put out a call that only they can hear?”

Robert smiled sweetly down at Aaron before sliding off the desk and standing over him. Getting dangerously close. “You done?”

Aaron looked up and returned the smile. He reached up to grip Robert’s hip. “Why? What are you gonna do to me if I don’t?”

Robert let Aaron guide him, straddling his lap. The old chair creaking under their collective weights. Robert moaned when he felt Aaron’s lips on his neck.

“Like you care,” Robert whispered as Aaron laughed against his neck. “Guess I’m getting my nooner after all.”

****

“I didn’t realize how popular this book is outside of Emmerdale,” Aaron said, clicking through the posts on Tumblr as Robert laid on the desk, breathing heavily. His shirt ripped open and pantless. “Maybe you would like to get your pants on before someone sees you.”

“Doesn’t matter. I think I’m dead.” Robert said as he bit his lip. 

“I’d rather no one else see my husband’s dick,” Aaron said, looking around for Robert’s notebook. He got up from the chair as his undone belt buckle hit the side of the desk. He walked over to the visitor's chair to grab Robert’s jacket that had fallen onto the floor. He found the notebook in the secret pocket and walked back. Robert still hadn’t moved.

“Say that again,” Robert said when Aaron sat back down. Aaron smirked as he opened Robert’s notebook and grabbed a pen off the desk. He took a few notes before replying.

“Dick?”

“While I enjoy you saying that…no,” Robert said, pulling himself upright. He was flush, and his hair looked like it was pulled for hours. A hickey forming on his neck and thigh. “Try again.”

Aaron made a few more notes. He was making Robert work for it.

“Aaron…” Robert whined with a smirk. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Husband?”

“One more time.”

“Husband.”

Robert leaned forward and gave Aaron a sweet kiss. The opposite of what they were doing just ten minutes earlier.

“I love it when you say that. Never thought anyone would say that to me.” Robert murmured against Aaron’s lips.

“Save it for your vows, Mr. Dingle,” Aaron said, giving Robert another kiss. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

“Alright, Mr. Sugden. What have you found?”

Aaron turned back towards the notebook and the laptop. “I can’t believe I’m going to present research while your dick is staring at me.”

“He will stop staring when you stop looking,” Robert said smoothly as he looked around at the floor. “Talk. I’m finding my pants.”

“You said, find the elders. So, I started looking for posts that had a high post count and found a few similarities.” Aaron explained as he watched his husband put his pants back on.

“You had underwear.”

“Can’t find them,” Robert said, turning back around, his pants firmly back on. “Go on. What pattern did you find?”

“It might be nothing—”

“Aaron. Trust in yourself. What did you find?” Robert said, putting his hand out, and Aaron passed his notebook to him. Robert looked it over.

“I found the same four names pop up,” Aaron said.

“Usernames. Screennames.” Robert explained.

“I know what that is. I had one myself.” Aaron said as Robert raised an eyebrow. His eyes still reading the page. 

_RadDad55_

_Rustin718_

_Justin4Ever_

_FBomb22_

“Now what?” Aaron asked as Robert looked up from the notebook.

“You get to become me,” Robert said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	6. Calling All Detectives

_“You and I can work together, but you have to promise not the fall for me. I’m dangerous.” Richard said, putting out his hand towards Justin. Justin rolled his eyes and met Richards open palm with his own. Shook it twice._

_“You aren’t as charming and irresistible as you think. It won’t be a problem.”_

_Their hands lingered as they both held on tight._

**_Blood on the Dales (Chapter Six Page 80)_ **

Aaron tapped furiously at Robert’s laptop, reaching blindly for his pint as his blue eyes read the messages on his screen. He raised his glass slowly to his lips as he huffed out a laugh. He took a swig of his beer and placed the pint back down, setting his fingers onto the worn-out keys and started typing his response again. His mouth saying what he was typing as he wiggled in his chair with excitement.

“What is he doing?” Adam asked as Charity placed his drink in front of him, her hand out for payment.

“Writing a novel. How the hell should I know.” Charity said, wiggling her fingers for payment as Adam rolled his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his credit card and handed it over to Charity, who gave him a forced smile. 

“Is Victoria almost ready?” Adam said as Charity looked over her shoulder as she waited for the card to go through.

“I’m not her babysitter.” Charity snarled as she threw the card back at him. Adam watched as Charity walked through to the back as Adam watched her in disbelief. Shaking his head, he picked up his beer and walked over towards Aaron, who was now shaking his head at the computer screen.

“What’s up with Charity?” Adam asked, taking a seat across from his best friend. Aaron bit his lip as he started typing again a small smile forming on his face. 

“Aaron? Earth to Aaron.” Adam said dryly as Aaron looked up and over the laptop screen.

“I didn’t even see you.”

“No, kidding,” Adam said, taking a sip of his beer. 

“I’m just in the middle of talking to Justin forever. He is so wrong about what motivates Justin in this book.” Aaron said passionately as he turned his attention back to the computer screen. He started typing again.

Adam blinked once. Twice.

“What?” He asked.

“Justin just wants to help his friend. He did not start out wanting to be with Richard. It can’t always be about love.” Aaron said, hitting the enter button and leaning back with a smug look on his face. 

“What?” Adam repeated.

Aaron crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m doing my own detective work.”

“You? On your own? Where are your training wheels?” Adam asked.

“If you mean Robert, he is with mum,” Aaron told him. “I don’t need training wheels. I’ve figured out cases before on my own.”

“One case, and you didn’t even know it was a case,” Adam said, curling his hand around his glass. “What is he doing with your mum?”

“Going over the guest list and ordering the invites,” Aaron said as Adam raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t seem to be helping out with much,” Adam said as Aaron shrugged. 

“I’m not that interested.”

“Why not?”

Aaron raised his left hand and raised his ring finger. “Already got the guy.”

Adam laughed. “Then what’s the point of having another wedding if you did this already in Vegas?”

Aaron sighed. “It’s for mum. I’m her only kid. She wants to be there to see me married. Even if its the second time.”

“You could have just went through with it at Christmas then,” Adam said.

“Right. Someone else took that one. I don’t need another wedding. I have Robert. I’m…good.” Aaron said noise coming from the computer screen, grabbing his attention. “No. That’s not what I meant!”

Adam laughed as he picked up his pint to take another sip.

“What?” Aaron asked as he typed a response. Adam smiled at Aaron.

“You are happy.”

Aaron’s fingers slowed as he considered Adam’s statement. He looked up from the screen to look at this best friend. “I am. You are happy too.”

Adam looked over at the bar when Victoria appeared. Charity right behind her. Charity gave Adam a look before going back to the customers waiting for her. Victoria smiled and waved at her husband, making Adam smile. “Yeah. I am. Who knew we both would have been here two years ago.”

“DO YOU REALLY WANT THESE PEOPLE HERE?” Chas’s voice broke through, grabbing Adam and Aaron’s attention, grabbing everyone's attention.

Chas entered the pub, holding two boxes with Robert hot on her trail, carrying two more. Chas raced towards the bar top, unloading the boxes dramatically onto the bar with a thud. Charity slowly made her way over. 

“They are my friends,” Robert argued, putting his boxes onto the bar, slowly, his voice tight. Charity looked at the boxes with interest as her fingers slowly went to open them. 

“Their son tried to kill mine!” Chas argued as Robert rubbed her hand over his face in frustration. Charity flicked open the top and looked inside. 

“You can’t punish the parents for what their son did!” Robert argued as Charity picked up what was inside. 

“Who hasn’t wanted to kill you two?” Charity murmured, looking at the delicate royal blue and white wedding invitations turning to show Victoria who was making her way towards the group.

“These look nice!” Victoria exclaimed, taking the invite from Charity. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is Robert wants to invite some people he worked with in London,” Chas said, giving Robert a look.

“Yeah?” Victoria asked, looking confused. “What’s wrong with that?”

“One of those people are Dan’s parents. Lydia! Do you remember Dan and Lydia? The man and woman who helped hold Aaron captive?” Chas explained.

“He held me captive first, and Lydia didn’t do anything wrong. She helped.” Robert muttered. 

“Why would you want them there then!” Chas asked, exasperated. 

“Dan’s dad was my mentor. He still is my mentor. I can’t hold against him what his adult son did. Has done.” Robert explained as Chas rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t feel comfortable having them there. Let alone these people!” Chas said, pulling the list, Robert had given her and pointing. Robert took the paper from her and took a look.

“What’s wrong with them!” Robert asked, passing Victoria the paper to give her a look. Charity looked at it with her. 

“Aren’t those some of your partners you worked with on cases?” Victoria asked. “The honeypot ones?”

“Honeypot?” Chas asked her eyes getting wide. 

“Revisiting the good old days there, Chasity?” Charity said, putting the invitation back into the box. Chas gave her a dirty look.

“I figured one of them might be interested in Andy,” Robert admitted as Charity let out a loud laugh. 

“I don’t feel comfortable,” Chas said, ignoring both Charity and Robert’s comments and walking around to get behind the bar. With a flourish, she grabbed one of the boxes and walked to the back.

“Good thing, this isn’t your wedding. You don’t have to be comfortable. We aren’t done here, Chas! You aren’t going to send out all 400 of those invites!” Robert yelled as Chas kept walking away without comment. Charity grabbed one of the boxes Robert had put down and smiled as she placed it gently onto the ground. 

“Four hundred?!?” Victoria yelled as Charity popped back into view.

“The way things are going? We might have 400 Dingles out there.” Charity commented, grabbing a glass. “Welcome to the family, Robert. Have a pint on Chas. I’ll bring it over.”

Robert raised an eyebrow as Charity eyed up the one box of invites she put on the ground. Victoria rolled her eyes and waved him off. Robert sighed and turned to walk towards his husband and brother in law.

“Your family is insane,” Robert said to Aaron, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

“You knew what you were getting when you married Aaron. Just like when I married Victoria.” Adam said as Robert sat down next to his husband.

“You won the jackpot when Victoria decided to marry you,” Robert said, his voice serious. Aaron looked up from the laptop to look between Adam and Robert. 

Adam coughed. “Of course.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Robert asked, turning his attention back to Aaron. Charity walked over and placed a beer in front of Robert.

“Get used to it. Chas will get her way. Us Dingles usually do.” Charity told Robert as Aaron snorted. 

“Have something to say?” Robert asked Aaron as Charity walked away. 

Aaron shrugged. “Mum will come around.”

“That’s it. That’s all you have to say?” Robert asked. Aaron shrugged again, and she typed a response. Robert sighed and picked up his pint to take a sip. Adam smiled and looked over at Victoria, who was walking back to the back, more than likely going to talk to Chas. 

“I’m a little busy here. I’m working.” Aaron said, making Robert smile. 

“Working?”

“Yeah, I’m undercover,” Aaron said, typing again. 

“What have you found out so far?” Robert asked, leaning over to get a better look at the laptop screen. “What are you doing?”

“Justin forever doesn’t get this book,” Aaron argued.

“Right. I’m sure he doesn’t, but what have you found about these people?” Robert asked gently. Bringing Aaron back to the real purpose of this undercover job. “Are these superfans looking suspicious?”

“This world is….weird,” Aaron admitted leaning back in his chair.

“In what way?”

“Everyone comes together to talk about something that isn’t real. They get all up in arms or crazy over things that don’t matter.” Aaron explained.

“And?”

“They fight over what characters aren’t saying or doing but what they are saying and doing through other actions. RadDad22 is always defending Tracy and keeps asking about her. Rustin 718 is obsessed with analyzing what each Richard and Justin scene could mean if there is a sequel. Justin forever comes up with these…he calls them headcanons…that don’t make any sense! Why should I believe in them? FBomb22 is more interested in the deaths and dissecting them. It’s getting kind of weird.” Aaron explained as Robert tried to bite back his smile from going wider. “You used to hang out in places like these and act like this?”

“It can be a lot of fun, and I kind of got my detective start in places like these,” Robert admitted.

“How?” Aaron asked. 

“Fandom is just dissecting a story and its characters, figuring out what fits and what doesn’t—deciding on new narratives that just might make the picture clearer—talking things out with others. Making the current narrative make sense. Finding those clues.” Robert explained as Aaron smiled at him.

“What’s that smile for?” Robert asked as Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert’s chair and leaned closer. 

“My detective senses are tingling. I’m always learning something new about you.” Aaron said softly, laying a chaste kiss onto his husbands’ lips.

“You know me. Always full of surprises.” Robert whispered. 

“To be fair, there might be 400 Dingles out there. The women and men in this family are very busy.” Aaron said, getting a laugh out of Robert. “I’m going to get some more to drink. I’ll be right back.” Aaron told him, pulling away and getting up out of his seat.

Robert watched as Aaron made his way towards the bar. Adam watching Charity as she gleefully handed out invites to strangers as she delivered their beers. Robert turned his attention to the laptop as he looked over what was happening. Adam snorted as he turned back towards Robert.

“What?” Robert asked, looking up from the screen to Adam. 

“Aaron is getting into this,” Adam said, covering up what Charity was up to.

“Well, he is good at it. He will be a good detective. He is almost there.” Robert told Adam.

“Almost?”

“He is picking up on some good clues with these superfans but hasn’t picked up on the biggest clue of all.”

“What clue is that?”

“About our client. This book she has written? This big book getting all this attention? It’s about us. All of us.”

“What?” Adam asked, sitting up alarmed. “Tracy wrote about us?”

“Right. She did. The question now is. Who is Tracy Metcalfe, and what does she know about these superfans?”

Adam shrugged as Robert looked over towards the bar. Aaron was talking to Victoria, who had returned from the back. Both were laughing as Charity came back with an empty box and a wicked smile on her face. Chas wandered out, holding onto the invite list and a pen. 

Robert smiled at the scene. His family. For better or the worse.

**DING**

Another notice came across the screen, grabbing Robert’s attention. His smile fading as he read the message directed towards Aaron. 

_**Raddad22** : You think you know anything about this story? You know nothing. Get out of my way before you regret it._


	7. In the Quiet Moments

_Richard ran out of his house as the man on the motorcycle drove off with everything. He started to run but gave up once he saw the cycle turn the corner._

_“Could it get any worse?” Richard asked out loud to himself._

_“I don’t know. Could it?” A voice asked from behind, making Richard jump a mile._

_“Jerry. What the hell?!”_

**_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe (Chapter Seven Page 90)_ **

Robert opened the door and walked in, letting himself fall face-first onto the blue velvet couch, jacket and all. He could hear Aaron typing like a bird from the kitchen table.

Quick stabs at the keys. Like a bird's beak against a tree.

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

_Clack._

The noise was stabbing at his brain as he groaned. Robert flipped over on the couch, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. Aaron’s fingers still pecking at the keys. 

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

_Clack._

Robert could hear Chas’s voice play through his head to the beat of Aaron’s typing. 

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

Robert groaned again.

“Rad dad apologized to me in a private chat,” Aaron told Robert turning his head slightly towards his husband.

“What did he say?” Robert asked.

Aaron slowed his clacking. “He apologized. It’s nothing fancy. He just loves the book and author and is protective.”

“That’s not weird,” Robert said sarcastically as he turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. He could hear Aaron’ start his clacking up again. Robert closed his eyes.

“How did it go with mum? Aaron asked.

Robert groaned again. “I got a few of my people back on the list. Only if she was allowed to invite some Dingles that live in America.”

“There are Dingles in America?” Aaron asked.

“I guess so. Your family does get around.” Robert said, opening his eyes again. 

“That’s your family now too,” Aaron argued as Robert groaned again. “Regretting your decision to marry me?”

“Never. I regret your family.”

Aaron stopped typing. Robert could hear the scrapping of the dining room chair. Aaron’s heavy footsteps were echoing around Robert. Letting him know he was near. Aaron’s face appearing over him.

“Budge up,” Aaron said to him as Robert moved down the couch a bit, letting Aaron sit down next to him. Aaron’s arm pulled Robert’s head back down onto his lap, giving Robert a view of his husband from below. Aaron gently threaded his fingers through Robert’s hair and pulled gently, letting the short strands of blonde hair flow through his fingers. Robert made his eyes close as Aaron continued his calming routine.

“Do you want a status report?” Aaron murmured as Robert felt himself relax. He looked a deep breath and turned his head towards Aaron’s stomach, burying his face there, taking in Aaron’s scent as his headache subsided. He nodded his approval for Aaron’s question as he felt Aaron’s thick, calloused fingers rub circles into his scalp.

“Yes. We can consider this part of your working hours.” Robert said, his voice muffled by Aaron’s hoodie. He could hear Aaron’s let out a laugh.

“My notebook is over there. I’m going to get—” Aaron started to say before Robert reached across to stop Aaron from getting up. He moaned into Aaron’s hoodie as Aaron placed his hand back into Robert’s hair.

“No. Remember from memory.” Robert mumbled into Aaron’s hoodie. He could feel Aaron sigh as he settled back into position. The pads of his fingers rubbing circles into his scalp once more.

“Things have changed. While the fandom, as you call it, is small, it is deafening. I managed to get into the inner circle. The original fans. The ones that got everything started. I haven’t seen anything too weird. I wrote more in my notebook about that.” Aaron said as Robert moved his face from Aaron’s hoodie to look up at him.

“Do you know how hot it is that you keep a notebook,” Robert said as Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, you only think it's hot because you do it too,” Aaron replied.

“Got you to wear my ring.”

“Yeah, that’s what got me into your bed. Your notebook writing skills.” Aaron said dryly as Robert looked up at him with a smirk.

“Now, don’t go spoiling your vows.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and continued. “I’ve noticed that Rustin seven eighteen and Justin forever, with the number four, are more focused on characters and seem to have fun writing something called fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction,” Robert repeated.

“Yeah. Writing things they think should have happened in the book. Usually, it's just Justin and Richard doing it in barns.” Aaron explained.

“I know what fanfiction is. You don’t need to explain it to me. What about the other two?”

“Wait. You know what fanfiction is?”

“It’s not new,” Robert said, opening his eyes. Aaron’s fingers slowed, now resting in Robert’s hair.

“Have you….” Aaron asked carefully as Robert raised an eyebrow at the unspoken question. With a sigh, he closed his eyes again and tried to nudge Aaron into continuing the much-needed head massage.

“Yes. I did. Back in the day. What about the other two?” Robert asked.

“What did you write?” Aaron asked quietly. 

Robert opened his eyes and found Aaron looking down at him with a smile on his face. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Robert said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Keep rubbing my head and telling me about the other two, and I’ll tell you about my secret fanboy past.” Robert said, his eyes rolling. Aaron stared down at him, his smile growing wider. Robert closed the eyes and waited for Aaron to make his decision. He took a deep breath as he waited. Chas’s voice was starting to echo through his head as he remembered their conversation from earlier. “Aaron.”

He wasn’t sure if it was his voice or the way he said his name, but Aaron started massaging his head slowly. Robert let out a sigh of relief as he heard Chas’s voice go away and be replaced with Aaron’s.

“F-Bomb and Rad Dad are more into Tracy. Who she is and why she writes the way she does. Rad Dad is always defending her while F-Bomb is more interested in finding her.” Aaron told him quietly.

“Finding her?” Robert asked.

“Yeah. He is always asking where she might be for her next signing and wants to meet her. It’s creepy. I don’t know why the other three still talk to him.” Aaron admitted. Robert opened his eyes again.

“So, what you are saying is—”

“Rad dad and F-bomb are who I’m concentrating on,” Aaron said as Robert smiled.

“Very good,” Robert said as Aaron leaned down to kiss Robert. 

“HELLO? ANYONE HOME? WHEN DID VICTORIA GET SO…YOU KNOW.” a voice rang out from the front door. Aaron stood up quickly as Robert rolled off and onto the floor with a thud.

“Ow,” Robert said, his voice muffled by the carpet. He raised his head as he watched his husband run towards the door.

“Whoa. Didn’t know you got a bodyguard.” The man said, moving back a bit from Aaron, who was giving his best ‘Cain Dingle’ looked down at him.

“Aaron…” Robert said, getting up off the floor and shaking his head. 

“Who the hell are you?” Aaron growled towards the man.

“Can Robert come out and play?” The man asked. Aaron growled as he moved to grab the man’s black shirt to throw him out.

“Wait! Aaron. Stand down. That’s just Gerry.” Robert said, walking towards the two men. Aaron stopped and looked down at the man before letting out a loud sigh.

“We’ve met before. Robert was on top of you…” Gerry started to explain as Aaron growled and turned to walk away. Robert watched as Gerry walked back into The Mill towards the couch.

“Your bodyguard has a temper,” Gerry said, making himself comfortable on the couch, putting his feet up onto the coffee table.

“That bodyguard is his husband,” Aaron said, sitting back down at the dining room table. A quick movement and the laptop screen started to glow once more.

Robert walked towards Gerry, giving him a dirty look.

“I never expected you of all people to get married! Especially after –”

“Gerry, I told you to meet us at the pub later. What are you doing here now?” Robert asked, leaning down to push Gerry’s feet off the coffee table. 

“Someone doesn’t check their phone. Busy with the new hubby?” Gerry asked as Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was just noticing the texts from Gerry and one from Chas and quickly brought up the one from his mother in law.

**Chas**

_Fine. You win. They can come._

Robert read the words a few times before sending a reply.

**Robert**

_Thank you._

“Well? What do you need me for?” Gerry asked, interrupting Robert’s train of thought. He looked down to notice that Gerry had put his feet back up on the table. With a quick swift push, Gerry found his feet off the table again.

“Aaron? Could you write down the four-screen names for Gerry.” Robert asked as Aaron turned to give Robert a look. “Please?”

Aaron turned back around and grabbed his notebook. Robert turned his attention back to Gerry.

“I need you to do a background check on these four screen names for us. We think they could be targeting a client of ours.” Robert explained as Aaron ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and got up to walk towards the couch. Aaron gave Robert the paper and walked around towards the empty part of the couch, taking a seat next to Gerry. 

“Do we trust him?” Aaron quietly asked his eyes narrowing. Gerry turned his head slowly towards Aaron, who glared down at him. 

“Guard down there, Cain. We can trust him.” Robert said to Aaron, giving Gerry the piece of paper. 

“Cain is dreamy. Scary but dreamy.” Gerry remarked, snapping Aaron out of his bodyguard routine.

“What?” Aaron asked, confused as Robert rolled his eyes.

Gerry looked over the names on the paper. “What client is this for?”

“Tracy Metcalfe,” Robert told him.

“The author? Blood on the Dales was really good.” Gerry asked, looking up at Robert. Aaron looked over at Robert with a surprised look.

“Yeah. We think one or all of these people might be giving her problems; we want to go away.” Robert explained.

Gerry shrugged and folded the piece of paper up. “No problem. I’ll see what I can get. I’m surprised you two are helping her. I guess money talks.”

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked, watching Gerry closely as she stood up from the couch and walked towards the door of The Mill.

“Gerry!” Robert yelled, making him stop. Gerry put his hand on the door handle as he turned to look at the two men in the living room.

“Its obvious…isn’t it? Richard and Justin? It’s you two. She is writing about you two. I’ll be in touch.” Gerry said, pulling open the door and walking through and out of The Mill. 

Robert leaned forward a bit, gripping onto couch while he waited for Aaron’s reaction. He had picked up on it from the first sentence, but did Aaron?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Aaron’s phone broke the moment, making Robert stand straight up, and Aaron grabs his phone from his hoodie pocket. 

“It’s from Tracy. She needs to see us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? What type of fanfiction do you think Robert used to write? Let me know below or leave me a note on my tumblr. Sorry, this chapter wasn't amazing but lots of big things are planned so stick around and you will be quite happy! Stay safe. Stay sane. See you all later! <3 <3 <3 <3


	8. Party's Just Begun

_“What kind of author would allow their story to stall for so long?” Justin asked as he flipped through the notebooks in front of him. Richard leaned forward and took one of the notebooks with a smirk._

_“A stupid one.”_

_“I’m sure she has to be rusty at this. Maybe give her a break?” Justin said._

_“I guess I can be gentle.” Richard murmured as Justin’s face grew hot at the implication. He took a moment before leaning in. Their eyes meeting. Justin smiled._

_“Oh. I know you can be.”_

_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe (Chapter Seven Page 100)_

****

The walk over to see Tracy was a quiet one. Their footsteps in unison on the gravel under their feet. Robert looked over at Aaron, who appeared deep in thought, his hands deep in his jacket. His teeth grazing his bottom lip. Robert wanted to grab his face and pull it closer to him. That starling admission by Gerry and his swift exit changed the mood between the two of them.

“The men in black are here to see you.” David's voice rang out as he swept outside his store. He slowed down and leaned against the brooms handle. He eyed them wearily. “What are you two doing here?”

Robert shot him a smile. “We were summoned.”

“Finally! Quick, come inside.” Tracey yelled as a customer opened the door, her voice booming over the three men. Aaron pushed past and made his way into the shop as Robert nodded his goodbye to David and followed behind his husband. 

The store was quiet, with only Tracey and Eric inside the convenience store turned wine shop. Eric was sitting at a table enjoying some wine and cheese with Tracy’s book open in front of him while Tracy dusted some of the products around him, looking over his shoulder every so often. A nervous smile on her face. Robert could see Aaron’s eyes dart to the book. He started to bite his lip bottom lip again.

“Took you two long enough,” Tracy said.

“We were busy working on your case,” Aaron said gruffly as Eric looked up from the book with a raised eyebrow.

“Case?” Eric asked, looking at Robert. 

“Pollard,” Robert said, giving the old man a quick nod of the head.

“Sugden. What case?”

“Remember? I told you! I hired Aaron and Robert to figure out who was sending me all those nasty messages on my social media.” Tracy explained, putting down her duster dangerously close to Eric’s cheese. He looked down at the offending duster with disgust.

“How is that…going?” Eric asked, pushing the closest feather away from his food. 

“We have a few leads. Unless Tracy has something to add.” Robert said, looking over at their client with an expectant face. Tracy lifted one finger in the air as she ran to behind the counter where she usually stood. Everyone watched as she disappeared, leaving the three men standing there alone.

“Enjoying your cheese?” Robert said to Eric as Aaron bumped his shoulder into his as a warning. Robert looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders in his defense. That’s when he noticed Aaron focusing on Tracy’s book that laid open on the table.

“Enjoying Tracy’s book?” Aaron asked as Robert closed his eyes and sighed. Eric looked down at the book in front of him.

“Considering I’m not a fan of this genre, it's surprisingly good.”

“What do you think of Richard and Justin?” Aaron asked. Robert bumped his shoulder, giving his warning towards his husband.

“I think Tracy’s love of American soap operas is where Richard and Justin come from. Their constant flirting can get old. Just get together already.” Eric said, looking down at the book and pointing at it as if it could hear him. His frustration. Aaron raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Robert started to shake his head.

“There is nothing wrong with American soap operas. They aren’t as good as ours, but I like them.” Tracy yelled from under the counter, getting the attention of all three men.

“What are you doing?” Eric asked, finally moving the duster from the table and onto the floor with a flourish. Tracy popped back up from behind the counter with two large cards in her hands. She gestured for Aaron and Robert to move closer to her with a single wag of her finger. Giving each other a look, they both stepped cautiously towards their client. Once they were closer, she gave each of them a card.

“I’m inviting you to my party!” Tracy announced with a broad smile. Robert looked over at Eric, who rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book and eating his cheese. Robert looked down at the card in his hand.

It was a large poster card that had an image of a barn with blood spatter over it and text inviting everyone to celebrate the success of Tracy Metcalfe and her book, ‘Blood on the Dales’ up at Home Farm. Robert raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk when he realized he recognized the barn. He nudged Aaron’s arm and pointed to the barn, that smirk growing wider and wider as Aaron’s face started to turn red from the memory that began to play in his head. Aaron looked up at Robert and suppressed a laugh. Both their eyes meeting. Understanding.

“Wow. You two don’t even have to talk to understand each other.” Tracy said in awe bringing the two of them back down to reality. She grabbed a notebook from behind the counter and made a quick note before putting it away again. Aaron eyed the notebook suspiciously.

Robert coughed and shook his head. “Let me guess. I guess you want us to show up to your celebration to find your stalker?”

“If this person were going to show up, it would be here. No?” Tracy said, her eyes growing wide.

“See Trace. You didn’t need to hire the two idiots. You can figure things out for yourself. You did write a bestselling mystery novel, after all.” David said, entering the shop with his broom in hand.

Tracy rolled her eyes at her husband. “Stop it, David.”

“I’m just saying. We don’t need these two. We have you.” David said, placing the broom near the front door of the shop and up and around to behind the counter next to Tracy. 

“We do need them. They are the best detectives in town! If anyone can find this stalker, it would be them.”

“They are the only detectives in town,” Eric said, correcting his daughter in law.

“I’m not a detective,” Aaron said as Robert scoffed.

“You are getting there,” Robert said as Aaron shrugged.

“They are the best one and a half detectives for the job,” Tracy said, defending them with a smile. “They will get our guy.”

Robert gave her a forced smile and looked over at Aaron. “We always do.”

****

If you told Robert back in his London days, he would have his very pregnant sister, stepmother, and mother in law sitting around a table in his home in Emmerdale, he would have laughed. If you told him they were tying up little bottles of bubble solution with delicate white ribbons, he would have taken a shot of whiskey before laughing in your face.

“These are going to look so nice on the tables!” Diane said with a smile as she finished tying another bow. The other two women agreed as Robert looked up from his computer to catch the eye of his husband, who was struggling with his bow.

“What? Do you think you could do better?” Aaron argued as the white bow fell apart in his hand. He smashed it down on the table in frustration as Robert let out a laugh at his husbands’ frustrations as he shut his laptop and got up from the couch.

“Let’s switch. You do some research, and I will help with the wedding favors.” Robert told Aaron, who was already up from his seat, with his hand out for the laptop. Robert started to hand off the laptop to him only to hold on tight. Aaron pulled on the laptop. Robert held on tighter. With a sigh, Aaron leaned over and gave a quick peck on Robert’s cheek. Robert let go of the laptop and watched Aaron scurry away from the table and over to the couch. Robert sat down in Aaron’s spot and picked up the abandoned ribbon.

“Smitten kitten,” Victoria said quietly with a smile as Robert rolled his eyes towards his sister, typing the bow around the top of the bubble bottle with ease. Aaron was now typing aggressively on the laptop, only stopping to pull out his notebook from his hoodie pocket, something that was commonplace now. Something that made Robert smile even wider.

“Who knew my son would become quite the detective,” Chas said, putting another wrapped bottle into the bag next to her. “I always thought Aaron would end up taking over Cain’s business or run a scrapyard.”

“I never expected our Robert to do that either. You were always an observant child, but we expected you to go the way of your father. Running a farm.” Diane said, adding to the conversation of expectations. Robert felt himself take a sharp breath at the statement.

“That was always more Andy’s speed,” Robert said, his voice sounding controlled that natural. The change made Aaron look up from his notebook. 

“I’m just saying pet; I always thought you were going down the same road as your father. That is what was expected of you, at least.” Diane said lightly, tying another bow. Robert gripped the little bottle in front of him, trying his best to hold back on what he genuinely wanted to say to his stepmother. The room’s joyful atmosphere from before started to dissipate the longer Robert stayed quiet. The clocks around them ticking louder and louder.

“I still plan to take over Cain’s business,” Aaron said, breaking into the silence. Everyone turned their head towards Aaron, who was writing calmly into his notebook. After a few moments, Aaron looked up at the group. “What?”

“You want to take over Cain’s business?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, mum wasn’t far off. I can see myself running a business someday.” Aaron told Robert looking back down at his notebook, his mouth moving as he read what he previously wrote.

“Yeah, I saw you running a business too. The agency.” Victoria said.

Aaron let out a huff. “We all know I wouldn’t be good at that. I’m not much of a detective.”

“You solved your case and saved my life. You are already a detective, Aaron. You just need the paper.” Robert said, putting down the ribbon and bottle and leaning back in his chair. 

“That was a fluke,” Aaron said, putting his attention back to the laptop in front of him.

“You are a detective. You are almost there. You are taking the test still, right?” Robert asked as the three ladies looked down at their ribbons like it was the most exciting piece of fabric in the world.

“Of course, I’m still taking the test. Just don’t expect much.” Aaron said, his voice getting sharper and louder. Robert crossed his arms in defiance as he stared down his husband from the kitchen table.

“I expect you to pass. You should pass. You are good at this.” Robert said, his voice tight again. Controlled.

“Don’t. Expect. Much. Robert.” Aaron said, his words clipped. His ordinarily warm blue eyes became icy as he stared into Robert’s green.

Robert sighed. “Aaron –”

“Oh, god.” Victoria’s voice rang out between the two men. Both Aaron and Robert turned their heads towards her as Chas and Diane got up from their seats. Victoria one hand gripped her swollen belly as her other hand gripped the edge of the table. “That hurts.”

“Are you ok?” Chas asked, putting her hand on Victoria’s shoulder. Robert and Aaron both got up and made their way to Victoria slowly. Robert grabbing the ribbon-like it could help, and Aaron taking the laptop with him for the short walk towards his sister in law.

Victoria took a few short breaths. “Yeah. I’m ok. The baby just kicked me hard.”

Chas and Diane shared a look as they laughed. Aaron and Robert both looked at the two women with confused looks n their faces.

“Babies do that sometimes, love. Aaron used to knock the wind out of me all the time when I was pregnant with him.” Chas said to Victoria, squeezing her shoulder in support. She looked up at Aaron and Robert with a fond smile.

“Can’t wait until you two make me a grandmother,” Chas said as Diane looked up from Victoria’s stomach at the two.

Aaron started to smile as Robert scoffed at his mother in law. “That won’t be happening anytime soon.”

Aaron’s smile fell as Victoria gave her brother a look. “Robert –”

“Unless we get a dog,” Robert said. Aaron went back to the couch and dropped the laptop onto it. Without a look back at the group, Aaron walked up the spiral staircase and slammed the door to their bedroom. 

“I think we can finish these tomorrow. Time to go.” Diane said quickly as Robert walked over to the stairs. 

“Right. We should finish tomorrow.” Chas said quietly as she helped Victoria up from the chair. 

“We will see you two tomorrow. Call me, Robert. Ok?” Victoria said softly. Robert turned towards his sister and gave her a nod before looking up the stairs. His hand gripping the handrail. He listened as the ladies made their way out the door, only dropping his hand from the rail when he heard the front door close. 

With a deep breath, he turned away from the staircase over to the couch. He leaned down to close the laptop, placed it on the coffee table, and let himself fall onto the couch. Feeling something hard up against his back, he reached back until he pulled out Aaron’s notebook. He held it in his hand for a moment before opening it to the last page Aaron was writing on.

_Who is Hacksu21?_

“Robert?”

He dropped the notebook onto the couch and stood up. Turning towards the stairs, he saw Aaron halfway down them. Stopping when he saw Robert watching him.

“That escalated quickly,” Robert told him softly as Aaron nodded in agreement walking back down the stairs, taking each step slowly. Robert walked around the couch toward him. 

“Are they gone?” Aaron asked, looking over towards the front door of The Mill. Robert turned to look as he walked closer to his husband.

“It appears so,” Robert told him. “I think –”

Before Robert could finish his sentence, Aaron’s warm lips were on his. Aaron pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, making Robert moan. He pulled away first as he looked down at his husband.

“I knew storming out would get rid of them. I could see Diane and my mum were getting to you.” Aaron whispered.

“Your acting skills are getting better. You even had me fooled.” Robert admitted as Aaron shrugged. “Who is hacksu21?”

“I’ll tell you everything after I show you something upstairs,” Aaron said, stepping away and grabbing Robert’s hand to pull him up the stairs with him.

“Is it a pony?” Robert asked sarcastically as Aaron huffed out a laugh.

“You can call it that,” Aaron responded. Robert let out a laugh.

“You have been hanging out with me for too long,” Robert told him as he allowed his husband to drag him to their bedroom. Robert smiled, but he couldn’t stop their “fight from playing over and over in his brain. Shaking his head, he shut the bedroom door with a smirk.

“Now. Where is that pony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Richard and Justin's advice at the beginning of the chapter. Give me a break and leave a review. I know it's not my best work but I finally FINALLY wrote something. It is making my soul sing (even if it's not the best). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you around for the next chapter. It's going to be a lot of fun! <3 <3 <3


	9. Champagne Problems

_“Is this how it starts?” Richard said out loud as his brother turned to look at him._

_“This is how it ends.”_

_Blood on the Dales by Tracy Metcalfe (Chapter Nine, Page 120)_

****

Robert watched the chat run at a fevered pace. His eyes glazing over as the same four people argued about the same plot point a thousand times. He shook his head and adjusted the notebook off to the side to take some notes. Either he was getting older and not keeping up, or he was distracted.

He went with distracted.

The ‘argument’ he and Aaron had still played in his head. Aaron might have considered it all a farce, but Robert couldn’t help but wonder if there was a bit of truth in that fight. 

_Did Aaron not want to be a detective like him? Did he want to have kids?_

Robert drummed his pen against the notebook paper as his mind wandered further down that path. Fear overcoming him with every thought. Especially the idea of a kid calling him…dad.

“What are they doing?” Aaron asked, walking down the spiral stairs. Robert looked up at his husband and dropped his pen. Aaron stepped off the last step and started instantly fiddling with his tie that was undone around his neck. He gave up working on his tie and switched to fixing his cufflinks. “I hate getting dressed up. Not even going to court or a funeral.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m enjoying the view either way,” Robert said, smiling at his husband. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked towards Robert stopping in front of him. “Can you fix up my tie?”

Robert moved his chair slightly to the right and grabbed onto both ends of Aaron’s tie pulling him closer. Their noses brushed against each other as Aaron’s eyes fluttered closed. Robert smirked as he bumped Aaron’s nose with his own just to kiss him on his cheek and pull away. Aaron’s eyes snapped open as Robert started working on his tie.

“What?” Robert asked with a smirk.

Aaron raised an eyebrow as Robert finished working on his tie. He gave Aaron a gentle pat on his stomach before grabbing the tie and pulling him back down towards. They stared into each other’s eyes before Robert made his move, giving his husband a long-drawn-out kiss. Robert gently pulled away and looked up at Aaron’ through his eyelashes.

“Will it always be like this?” Aaron asked breathlessly. 

“What?” Robert asked as Aaron moved towards Robert’s lips, stealing another kiss.

“This honeymoon stage. Will it always be like this?” Aaron asked softly, giving Robert one more peck before standing upright, the tie gently threading through and out of Robert’s gently clenched hand.

“I think so,” Robert said quietly, watching Aaron fiddle with his cufflinks.

“Why do we have to get so dressed up?” Aaron huffed, finally getting his cufflinks just as he liked them. Robert took a closer look and found they were a pair of his. He smiled.

“It’s the event of the Emmerdale calendar. Home Farm means we get dressed up.” Robert explained, turning back to the computer. Aaron fixed his suit jacket and sat down next to him.

“I think Home Farm is cursed.”

“I know it's cursed,” Robert replied, turning the laptop towards Aaron. “Who is hacksu22?”

“He is new. Somehow, he managed to join in this super fan inner circle. I think he wrote a fanfiction that got everyone’s attention. Fandom is weird. I can’t believe you were part of it as a kid.” Aaron moving his hand to scroll down the messages on the screen. 

“It’s not that weird. Normally it’s not weird. It’s weird, but it can be fun.” Robert said, getting up and walking towards the stairs. “You keep looking around. I’m going to get ready.”

“Big Brother,” Aaron said, making Robert stop and turn.

“What?”

“Did you write Big Brother fanfiction?” Aaron asked with a smile.

Robert laughed. “No.”

“Skins? You look like a Skins fan.” Aaron guessed again.

“No. Not even close.” Robert laughed.

“Top Gear?”

“That would be you. Not me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “The In-Betweeners?”

“Uh, no. Not even close. I’m going to get ready.” Robert said, laughing, turning back towards the stairs starting to climb them. Aaron picked up the pen Robert left behind and started to tap it slowly against the notebook paper.

“The Office? Coronation Street?” Aaron guessed, making Robert stop dead on the stairs, only his feet visible to Aaron. He turned his head to see Robert’s foot tap twice against the stair, only to keep moving with no response. “I married a real muppet,” Aaron yelled up.

“You love it,” Robert yelled back.

****

“Why are you walking behind me?” Robert asked, turning his head to look at Aaron. Aaron had his hands in his suit pockets. A lazy smile on his face. His eyes facing downward.

“Enjoying the view,” Aaron said as Robert smirked.

“I remember a time when you wouldn’t be so open about the view,” Robert said, turning to face Aaron walking backward. Aaron shrugged in response.

“Can’t enjoy looking at my husband?” Aaron told him as Robert slowed up. Aaron grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him close. 

“Get a room,” Adam yelled from across the way. Aaron let go of Robert’s and turned towards his best friend. Robert could see Victoria waddling next to him with a goofy grin on her face. Tears in her eyes. Again.

“Piss off,” Aaron said to Adam, his face flush red with embarrassment. Adam laughed as he and Victoria walked closer to them.

“What are you guys doing out?” Robert asked, stopping to hug his sister.

“Oh no. They let us out of our homes. How dare they. Seriously, Robert! We are going to the party like everyone else!” Victoria said, rolling her eyes at her brother. 

“Are you up to it?” Robert questioned as Adam and Aaron did their dudebro dance; they always did when they saw each other. It mystified Robert, but it never made me happier than to see Aaron being himself in public. 

“I’m not made of glass. I’m just pregnant. If my legs work, I’ll be up and around.” Victoria argued. Robert looked down at his sister’s large stomach seeing her dress move slightly.

“What just happened?” Robert asked as Victoria let out a laugh.

“Your niece or nephew just moved,” Victoria told him, grabbing at Robert’s hand. She placed his hand on her stomach as the baby moved and kicked again. Victoria jumped from the force and let out another laugh. “I don’t know why we haven’t done that before.”

“Done what?” Robert asked, spreading his long fingers over his sisters’ stomach as another kick made both jump.

“The hand on belly thing! Adam does it all the time.” Victoria told her brother. Robert let his head settle back onto his sisters’ stomach as he waited for another kick to come.

“Where is it?” Robert asked.

“The baby can’t kick on demand. It’s not a trained puppy.” Victoria told him, rolling her eyes. Robert smirked and opened his mouth to reply when the baby kicked right up and against his palm. He quickly removed his hand and looked down with confusion. “That was a big kick!”

“Yeah. Big kick.” Robert said as he looked over at Victoria’s stomach in amazement.

“My kid is going to be the best footballer with those feet.” Adam declared, walking over to kiss Victoria on her cheek.

Robert stepped back from the couple to stand next to Aaron, who was watching him closely. Robert adjusted his maroon suit jacket and did a quick check of his white dress shirt underneath.

“The baby kicked you. You are acting like it spit up on your fancy clothes.” Aaron muttered, putting his hands defensively into his suit pockets. 

Robert shrugged the comment off. “Just fixing myself. Don’t I look good?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’m not giving you more praise. You know you look good.”

Robert smirked as he turned to lean in closer to Aaron. “Not looking so bad yourself.”

“Come on, you two. This party isn’t going to wait for the four of us.” Victoria yelled as both Aaron and Robert turned their attention to the other couple standing nearby.

“You two are going to a party?” Aaron asked.

“Tracy’s party? Yeah.” Adam replied. Aaron and Robert shared a look.

“She invited you?” Robert asked, getting another eye roll from his sister.

“She invited everyone in Emmerdale,” Victoria told him as Adam let out a loud laugh. The two of them started to walk as Robert folded his arms across his chest.

“I thought it was going to be exclusive,” Robert said.

“Whatever. We are there to do a job.” Aaron said back started to shuffle after Victoria and Adam down the street towards Home Farm.

“Aaron. She didn’t invite us with the rest of the village.” Robert said, his eyes getting wide. Aaron turned and gave Robert a confused look.

“I doubt she invited everyone. I’m sure Cain didn’t get an invite.” Aaron told Robert. “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to work and get back home.”

“Always trying to get me into bed. Aren’t you tired yet?” Robert joked as Aaron smirked and bumped him.

“Only one way to find out.”

****

Home Farm has never looked like this. Not for Robert, at least. He has been to parties at Home Farm before. Quiet affairs that always delved into adult problems and lots of alcohol. Home Farm was famous for being cursed. Anyone who bought the place rarely had a happy ending. He had called it Hill House once but Victoria, but the reference went right over her head. 

Home Farm was always quiet. Explosions of noise but always silent.

That was before Tracy Metcalfe rented the place out. 

It was an explosion of pink and leopard when Robert and Aaron shoved their way through the crowd that had bunched up around the front door. They had graciously moved for Victoria and Adam but swarmed around Robert and Aaron the minute they could. They pushed through towards an open spot in the foyer. Aaron looked up at the floating book cover over his head.

“This is going to be harder than we thought,” Aaron said. Robert nodded in agreement as he looked around the living room. The couches and chairs were moved out and replaced with standing tables that held flowers with knives coming out of them. Copies of the book laying around every place it could be placed. Roberts green eyes searched the crowd and took a deep breath.

“I’m sure Tracy didn’t invite everyone in the village,” Robert said mockingly as he pointed towards the server, trying to walk his way through without getting mobbed. Most of the people following were from the village. Aaron sighed and looked at Robert.

“Could be worse. My mum could be here.” Aaron said. Robert nodded in agreement as he took a tentative step back into the crowd that was ahead of him. Aaron closes behind. As he pushed through, he took notice of who he was passing.

A mental notebook of his own.

Victoria had been right. All the village was there. They stood out among the publishing elite that had come out to celebrate Tracy and her success. Laughing. Screaming. Fighting. Chasing down the servers with their trays full of horderves and champagne. The city dwellers keeping their cool as they huddled in circles to be the judge and jury of the madness around them.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the mix of people that swarmed around them. These two worlds that he had been a part of before. Swirling together in odd ways. 

“AARON! What are you doing here?” Robert heard Charity yell as she grabbed two glasses of champagne off a beleaguered server’s tray. Robert turned towards Aaron and sighed. Charity passed the two glasses to the men. Robert eyed it closely.

“Did you poison this?” Robert asked, making Charity laugh. Robert took a small step back from the Dingle. “You are laughing. Why?”

“I’m just surprised you two are here! I heard she invited everyone in the pub, but I wasn’t sure if you were there for the invite.” Charity explained, stopping around the server and grabbing some shrimp off the tray.

“Everyone in the pub?” Aaron asked. Charity nodded.

“Aaron! Robert. Didn’t think you would be here.” Chas’s voice rang through as she pushed through the crowd with her own drink and food. 

Robert and Aaron exchanged glances.

“You jinked it before,” Robert told him, downing the champagne and dropping off the empty glass on the next available tray walking by. “I’m going to take a walk around the party. Keep an ear open. She if I can hear anyone talking like our fandom four. You do the same.”

Aaron nodded at Robert, who smiled a greeting at Chas before turning around and pushing his way further into the crowd of people. He could faintly hear Chas asking about Robert before the sea of voices around him swallowed up her voice. His eyes looking around for anything or anyone that he could follow. A sign. A connection to what those fans have been talking about for so long.

This would be difficult.

“Justin and Richard are soulmates! How could you say that?” a familiar voice rang out among the crowd. Robert turned towards the voice and casually walked over to the group. 

“I feel like maybe Richard is holding Justin back from things he really wants.” Another voice replied, getting a reaction from the group. 

“That is bullshit!”

“Jimmy, it's just a book!”

Robert made out a pocket for himself in the group as Jimmy King argued his case. It was all villagers and one surprising addition.

“I know it's just a book, Nicola, but I love that book. I love Richard and Justin. They mean something to me.” Jimmy argued, gripping his champagne glass.

“Everything was about Richard. Nothing about Justin! What does Justin want? He has a past. Wants and needs. What does he want? It can’t just be Richard.” Lydia argued. Robert had not expected her to be here, but there she was, a blast from the case past. On the arm of the last person, Robert expected.

“Justin has his job. He has his family. Richard provides him excitement and love!” Jimmy argued as Nicola rolled her eyes at her husband. She grabbed another glass of champagne off a tray flying by. She took a sip and let her eyes wander around the group, focusing on Robert.

“Robert Sugden. What do you think?” Nicola asked him, the whole group focusing on Robert. Lydia’s face lit up as she gave him a wave. 

“Robert! I didn’t know you would be here. I didn’t see you at the pub when Tracy invited everyone.” Lydia exclaimed, grabbing onto the guy standing next to her. “You know Sam, right?”

Robert gave a short wave towards Sam, who gave him a toothy smile and waved back. “My band is playing his wedding!”

“Excuse Me?” Robert asked. Nicola snorted into her champagne glass.

“What do you think, Robert? Have you read the book?” Lydia asked as Robert focused all his attention on Sam and his announcement.

“Did Aaron approve this? Chas? Was it Chas?” Robert asked Sam as his smile fell, and he shrugged helplessly.

“Robert didn’t read it!” Nicola accused him, still smirking. 

Robert turned his attention back to Nicola and Jimmy. “I read!”

“Right. What do you think then?” Jimmy asked him.

Robert sighed. “I think Richard and Jimmy complement each other. Neither one is holding each other back. That is not what the book is about.”

“It totally is about that! Yes, there is a murder that needs solving, but it's about Richard and Justin and what they mean to each other and what meeting each other has done. For better or worse.” Lydia argued as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“They work together so well! They make each other better!” Jimmy argued as Lydia shook her head.

“I’m not saying that don’t work well together. They do. They end up solving the murder, in the end, using both their strengths -”

“What you are implying is Richard makes Justin solve the murder with him! He wanted to solve that murder!” Jimmy argued as Robert raised an eyebrow. This sounded…. familiar.

“He did want to help but at what cost? I think Justin deserved better from Richard!” Lydia argued back. “He wanted to help then, but I doubt he still wants to play detective with Richard. He has other plans. Ambitions.”

“I’m sure Richard knows this. Justin seemed into going into the same work as Richard. At least that is how I read it.” Robert commented. He turned to Sam. “Does your band know any, Adele? Bears Den?”

“Justin might be just trying to make Richard happy. I hope in the next book Tracy has them talk about this.” Lydia said to Jimmy, who just rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement.

“I think it's just a book, and all of you weirdos are taking way too seriously,” Nicola said, grabbing for another glass of champagne.

“We just love the story! It's ok to love something that is fictional.” Jimmy told his wife, who scoffed.

“Even if you two are arguing about it?”

“That’s the best part! Talking about something you love. Right, Lydia?” Jimmy said as Lydia nodded in agreement.

“We wouldn’t be arguing if we didn’t care,” Lydia added, with Jimmy nodding in agreement. If Robert had his notebook with him right now, he would have made a note for himself.

_Rustin718 and Justin4Ever. Jimmy and Lydia?_

“Half the fun of reading is talking with others about what they see and what you don’t see,” Robert commented as Nicola rolled her eyes.

“I’m just here for the free food. Oh, also Tracy. Totally supporting Tracy.” Nicola added.

“Back in the day, Robert would be here for the free food too, but I guess he has grown up since I last saw him.” A voice rang out from behind. 

Robert turned quickly. His eyes widening at the person in front of him. He felt his arms fall to his side in disbelief. He never expected to see him here. Not after the last time, he saw him.

“Cameron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. What's going on everyone? 
> 
> I know I haven't been around much but work has been hell. I've had wicked writer's block and well...yeah. No excuses. I haven't given up on this story. I want to see it through to the end so, I will keep going. The updates won't be as frequent (unless something sparks in me that I can't shut off which...that is the dream) but I promise this story will be finished. I already have the ending in my head. We are in the middle now. Just have to keep going. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is still here reading my story. *BIG HUGS* I truly appreciate it and thank you so much for giving me your time to read this. I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back. I didn't think I would be but I really love writing this universe and now that our boys aren't on screen (Robron...I know Aaron is still there) I wanted to live in this world I've created for a while. I hope you stick around, come up with some theories and enjoy the ride! <3 <3 <3


End file.
